Walking Hope
by KawaiiDaikeru
Summary: Daisuke lost his hope and he wants it back. Will his crush and he get together? What troubles await the two of them? Rated M for Later. WARNING: Lemons/limes, suicide/attempted suicide, etc. My first fic :D
1. Chapter 1

Walking Hope

**Disclaimer: **Forgot to add a disclaimer -_- silly me. I DO NOT own Digimon and anything with it.

**Notes: **Just decided to change all the Takeru's into TK's for some consistency. My friend helping me write this story was shouting at me to do so. Also Chap. 2 should be posted at least 2-3 days from now. :D Also corrected a **few things.**  


Chapter 1

Daisuke's POV

"**I love you TK". **

"**I love you too Daisuke" **

**'He's leaning on me. I just can't believe this is happening! Oh my god, his lips are SO soft. Just how I thought they would be. WAIT... what's happening?! He's fading AWAY?! No wait he can't go! I'm trying to yell at him to stop but I just can't. (sniff)'**

'All I see is white and it BURNS! Oh wait that's sunlight and I woke up.'

I look up to the sky to see if there's some deity watching over me. "You just had to wake me up in the middle of the best dream ever, did you?"... No response... "I'll take that as a yes then."

"DAISUKE! Hurry up and get ready or you're going to be late for school!" my 'sister'yelled.

"Shit" I almost forgot about that. I reluctantly got into the shower to get ready for prison... EHRM I mean school.

I pretty much rushed in the shower and next thing I know I'm running for my life towards school. I really don't know why I bother to go, but then I remember about HIM. He's the biggest reason I decide to go to school each day, other than soccer.

I now noticed that I'm sprinting and I see the school gate and then some dude. Wait a minute... it's HIM! Now my mind is like in overload thinking about things like: 'Is my hair okay? Do I smell?' and all those teeny-tiny details. I assume he hears me approaching because he looks back and flashes me one of those INCREDIBLE smiles. I just begin to melt until he tells me that we're going be be late.

While going to class, I take the time to admire this angelic perfection before me.

'He sure does have a nice ass.' I thought. 'And his hair, like the sun just got absorbed into it.' I was then knocked out of my happy place when I heard a door open. He was gesturing me to go in first 'What a gentlemen.' I begin to walk in and he winks at me. I swear I almost melted into liquid in front of the class, but somehow I managed to keep myself together.

I then follow his lead to two empty seats in the middle of the class. Not my favourite spot in a classroom but I'll do anything to be near him, my Takeru. Soon the bell rings and the teacher begins teaching whatever it is they teach. I obviously don't pay attention and start staring at my dream guy. I think now would be a good time to think about HIM.

His sunshine-coloured hair just matched up perfectly with his subtle beige-ish skin tone. At first look you wouldn't think he's Japanese, but he has French roots. Then up on his face are two sparkling sapphires that superbly compliment the rest of his complexion. He just looks so heavenly. Also his body. He's not skinny but not that muscular either, although he got a bit bigger than when we were adventuring in the Digital World.

I then snap out of my daydream to see the teacher right beside my desk looking at me expectantly.

"Yes ma'am" I

"Mr. Motomiya, next time when you decide to daydream in my classroom at least be quiet."

"Huh? I was talking during my daydream?

"Yes, you were saying Mr. Takaishi's name over and over again."

I look over to see TK looking at me grinning. I must have blushed hard because he was giggling a bit. I gave him confused face and I totally thought he was blushing. The teacher then wet back to her stage to continue "_rehabilitating_" us. I noticed a sudden change in my best-friend/rival/crush's demeanour. He seemed to be deep in thought.

I met up with him when the bell FINALLY rang. I asked him what he was thinking about, but he just shrugged it off.

"It's nothing really." He said.

I responded with a nod of the head cause I couldn't really muster up anything else. I decided not to press the issue; it seemed a bit of a touchy subject. Unfortunately for me, my subconscious began assuming what TK was thinking.

'Maybe he likes you? Not likely. Maybe he hates you? HIGHLY unlikely.

I then decided to shut off that part of my mind because it really wasn't helping me with my dilemma.

The first part of school was a blur. The only things I could clearly think about were TK and FOOD. I was so desperate that I quickly sprinted to our group, the Digi-destined's table, and continued to run to the lunch line. When I left the table, I also left some confused and astonished faces, which belonged to my friends. While I ran to _save my life_ I heard some of the things they said.

"DAMN! He sure is hungry." said Cody

"He almost ran over me ALIVE!" said a very ANGRY Yolei.

When I made it to the line I noticed that my "angel" was already there. He was talking to himself and then I heard something interesting.

"He's so cute when he does that" Takeru barely whispered.

"What did you say?" I asked.

He blushed like no tomorrow.

"Nothing.. I – I said nothing."

Like before I decided to leave the subject at bay.

I soon got a tap in the shoulder and saw my worst fears come to life.

I saw an angry and red Yolei holding a fork glaring at me like she had all the power in the world. I totally thought I saw steam coming out of her ears. I was sweating like crazy and then assumed she was producing massive heat waves. I gulped down in fear.

Before Yolei could pulverize me to dust I ran away to our table. I took refuge behind my angel hoping behind my angel. He is the child of hope after all. I then saw Yolei coming over and tried not to make a sound. She was shooting out a barrage of questions.

"Where is HE?! Does he know what he's getting into? Do you know how I'm going to obliterate him? Seriously guys, where is he!?

Sadly my angel did something incredibly stupid but adorable, he giggled. Yolei then glared at him with all her might and marched towards him. I then proceeded to pray to any deity up there to spare me. Fortunately she just warned me not to do it again or else she'll have my head. I was SO relieved.

I sat on my seat to chat with him. He was eating his banana and was looking pretty sexy doing so. It was pretty hard for me not to get a hard on, but I had to keep my hormones in check. I took a deep breath and it SLOWLY and I mean SLOWLY went away. It was so slow it was annoying me. I then proceeded to talk to him.

"Are you busy today?" I asked.

"Nope, why?" He questioned

"Well, I need to tell you something really important, and I was wondering if you could hangout with me at the park after school to talk about it."

"Sure, I would love to."

I must have grinned like an idiot when he said it because he was waving his hand in front of me asking if I was okay.

"Oh sorry, kinda zoned out a bit, and yeah I'm okay" I mentally slapped myself to never do that again.

"It's okay, you're really funny when you do that." he said.

"Hmph! I'll show you funny TK!" I then proceeded to tickle him to "death".

In the middle of the tickling, Matt jumped it and joked saying he would destroy me if I continued. While everyone else was laughing I was terrified. TK then dropped to the ground panting and blushing like he was about to burst.

"D-Davis never e – ever do that again!" he said.

"Sure TK, you're still coming to the park right?" I was looking at him like I was begging; showing him the puppy eyes.

"Yes! Yes I am! Just stop the puppy eyes, I just can't stand them!" he replied.

I then mentally leaped for joy and proceeded to my next class.

I seriously don't remember the rest of my classes. They were all a blur, but that didn't matter. I was going to confess my feelings to Takeru, my Takeru.

The bell that signalled the end of school rang and I rushed out of my classroom.

TK messaged me saying he was at the park already at the bench near the big pond. It was our usual hangout. I was then thinking about what I'm going to do and decided to walk and not run. I was going to collect my thoughts and give it my best.

I arrived at the park and I saw two people. I saw TK with another person, another blonde. The only difference was the this blonde was more tan that Takeru and more muscular. When I got closer, I realized that the other blonde was Willis! He never told us about him visiting, but that definitely him. When I got closer I realized they were talking about something, and it sounded serious. It seemed that they didn't notice me so I decided to hide behind a tree and see how it played out.

"You're mine TK" Willis said.

Before my Takeru could respond that JERK Willis smashed his lips against MY TK! TK saw me and looked shock. I really didn't know what was going on, but I know one thing. My heart felt torn apart. The love of my life kissing someone else. I didn't know how it happened and I really didn't care at the time.

TK saw me and pushed Willis off him. He was screaming my name but I ignored him. I did the only thing that came to mind. I ran. I ran back to my house in tears not knowing what would happen. I was heartbroken. My hope was taken away from me. I was having mixed feeling on whether I should get it back or not.

THE END

Until next time ;D Also please review and thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Walking Hope

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Digimon whatsoever.

Please read and review when you're done :D Also corrected a **few things.**

Chapter 2

TK POV

"DAISUKE! STOP!" I shouted.

I knew that he wasn't going to stop but for some reason I continued to yell out his name. When he was out of sight, I turned to Willis. He was grinning for some reason and I was furious.

"You know that wasn't the way I planned to tell Daisuke about my sexuality, RIGHT! I yelled.

" I knooow. I just wanted to give you some _love _for good luck before you tell him." He complained.

I slapped myself in the face both mentally and physically for what just happened. I really feel bad but my boyfriend's idiotic cuteness is making me blush. I tried to hide it to no avail.

"HA! You're blushing!" He exclaimed.

"I was blushing because you're stupidly cute, you dork." I answered.

"But you like me stupidly cute right?" He said with those puppy eyes I can't stand.

I tried my hardest to keep a straight face but those eyes are just so adorable, and I just had to crack a smile.

"Stop showing me those yes or ELSE!" I demanded.

"Or What? What exactly will you do?" He questioned.

"I'm gonna do this." I then proceeded to tickle him like Davis tickled me.

The thing about Willis is that he's like ten times more ticklish than me. I only started tickling half a minute ago and he's already starting to sweat. He's panting real hard trying to tell me to stop, but he can't. Every time he tries to talk he loses his breath.

"T-AH – KERU stop n – now !" He shouted.

I stopped tickling because he was read as an apple and breathing like there was no oxygen in the air. I then told him I HAVE to talk to Daisuke. He reluctantly agreed. He's such the jealous type.

"Don't worry I won't do anything to make you worried babe." I wink at him. He flashes me one of those killer grins that make me have butterflies all over my body.

As I was walking away, he looked at my and mouthed "Better behave yourself.". I rolled my eyes and felt a bit hurt that he didn't trust me as much as I thought. I hid the pain inside and mentally noted to talk to him about it later.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Daisuke POV

"WHY?" That's the only word on my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about him. I was even more depressed than ever. At least I'm home, I can focus my thought on _something_ else. I then TRIED to normally walk inside without making anyone suspicious, but I miserably failed. Jun noticed that my eyes were red and puffy.

"What happened Dai?" She only uses that nickname when she's serious. I could hear the worry in her voice.

"Nothing." I know she won't stop until she gets me to spill, but I just hope she can leave it alone.

"Dai, you know I won't stop asking until you tell me what's wrong. So what happened?"

"Jun, please just leave it alone I'll tell you when I'm ready." I said.

She looked like she was deep in thought. It took her a few minutes but she reluctantly said okay. I was shocked for a few seconds, but then the thoughts of "him" came back. I just walked to my room and closed the door. I proceeded then to go to my "best friend". I picked up my pillow and took the blade out. Yes, a blade is my best friend.

I was really thinking over if I should just kill myself then and there, but something gave me hope that he MIGHT change so I just began slashing my wrist. I haven't done this in a long time because I thought I found the guy of my dreams, but this was an "emergency". When it got into my skin, I winced remembering the stinging pain.

"SHIT!" I said.

"Daisuke! What are you doing?" said Jun outside.

"Nothing! Just slammed my foot against the closet. No big deal." I hoped she would buy it.

"Okay, just be careful next time." I never knew my sister could be this caring.

"Yes, mother." I joked.

I could hear her LOUD laugh from my room. I then became silent and then proceeded to do my second cut, but then I heard the house door open. I heard a voice and recognized it immediately. It was TK.

I scrammed to get a long sleeve shirt and the medicinal alcohol and ran into my bathroom. Once I locked the door I heard someone go into my room.

"Daaaaiii! Are you in here?" TK yelled.

"Geeez! You don't need to shout. I'm just in the bathroom." I snapped. I was kinda upset at the moment.

"Oh..." I could tell he was surprised by my tone. I regretted it immediately. I got out of the bathroom using the long sleeve to hide my cuts.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit tired." I lied.

"You're really bad liar, you know that Daisuke." He said it so smooth.

"How did you know I was lying?" I was surprised he saw through it.

"I didn't, but you proved that you did." Immediately after he said that he fell to the floor laughing. I on the other hand felt some embarrassed. I was beet red with blush. After two minutes of laughing, he finally got up proceeded to _interrogate_ me.

"So did you see everything?" He asked.

"What did I see? I saw nothing." I was so desperate I was trying to avoid my problems.

"Don't act dumb with me Daisuke Motomiya! I know you saw that kiss. Now why exactly did you run away? And what were you going to tell me?" He snapped.

I was honestly shocked at his tone. TK was always this high-spirited, cheerful, carefree, and happy person; seeing him like this hurts me and it's not helping at all.

He immediately sees my face of pain and apologizes. I nod my head to him telling that I accept it. We had an awkward silence for a bit, but then I broke the ice.

"So you're gay?" I asked.

"Isn't that kind of obvious?" He says.

"Sorry. Just kind of shocked. I never knew you were that kind of person."

"Is there a problem with that?!" He was looking dead serious.

"NO! NO! No problem. I actually wanted to tell you that I'm... uhhhmm... g – gay too." I immediately hide my face for some forgotten reason.

"Why are you hiding your face. We're both gay here so there's nothing to worry about." I sighed and got up to sit on my bed. I motioned him to come sit with me. He reluctantly gets up to do so.

"So you're dating Willis huh? I tried to had my grief and I'm proud to say it actually worked.

"Yeah, we've been together for five months. It's great."

"TK, I really need to tell you something, but I'm just not sure on how to say it."

"Dai, it's okay. I will understand just say it already." I could tell he was getting a bit annoyed.

"Well TK I – Ihaveacrushonyou." It felt like a ton of weight has taken off my shoulders. Unfortunately, I talked to fast for him, and he was giving me his really cute confused looks.

"Huh? Say it SLOWER and I put huge emphasis on SLOWER." He said it real SLOW too.

"I have a CRUSH on you." I looked at him straight in the eye.

"NO! You can't have a crush on me cause I love Willis! He shouted.

I was already pouring out tears and sniffling. He was about to say something, but I got up to the door and opened it.

"Go." I demanded.

"But Dai I'm..." I cut him off.

"No TK just GO." I raised my voice.

I knew he was about to apologize and/or explain himself, but I really didn't need nor want it at the moment. He broke my heart even more. I had my thoughts on the situation and I thought I had hope. But now I see that there is barely any or no hope at all. I just wanted him to understand at the least. I would've been alright to be just friends, but I don't think we can salvage our friendship. Not now.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

TK POV

After I left Daisuke's house was shattered. I just lost my best friend. I really don't know why I did what I did. I regret everything that happened. I just lost my cool when he told me his secret. I sent Willis a text telling him I can't hangout with him cause I had to get home or else my mom would freak. My mom's usually isn't home, but today she took SOME time off (As in a few hours). I came home and unlocked the door.

"Hey mom, I'm home." I yelled.

"Takeru Takaishi, what did I tell you about yelling the apartment." She questioned.

"Don't do it. Sorry mom."

"It's okay TK."

"So what are we going to have for dinner?"

"We can order pizza or takeout. It's your choice."

"I'll settle for pizza." I then proceeded to call the nearby pizzeria. I ordered one large meat-lovers pizza

"Honey, just call me when the pizza's here. I have to finish this article. Oh and by there should be money on the counter to pay for it." She said.

"Got it mom. Just going to be in my room."

My mom doesn't really notice when I'm sad. She too engrossed in her work to care. The whole time we were talking I was silently sulking and had a frown the whole time. The only thing I can clearly think about was Daisuke. I don't know why. I just can't get him out of my head. I was so worried. I was interrupted by my deep thinking by a knock on the door.

It was five-thirty when I called and now it's six. Time sure flies by fast. I took the cash, handed it to the deliveryman, and took the pizza. Food was probably the only thing that took my mind of Daisuke. After I took my share I told my mom I was going to put the rest into the fridge. She just responded with a "Uh Huh". I went back to deep thinking in my room.

Apparently, all that thinking and pizza exhausted me cause once I got into bed I knocked out.

I woke up the next morning with bright sunshine going into my eyes. It's not a very pleasant experience. I got ready as quick as I can and went to eat breakfast.

My mom was fast asleep, probably stayed up later than usual. I looked into the fridge and saw that there was no milk; eating cereal was definitely out of the question, so I decided to heat up the pizza from last night. I ate the pizza, got my back, and left.

When I got to school, I met my other best friend Kari. I asked her about regular school stuff.

"Did we have homework? Do we have any tests today?" I asked.

"None and yeah one in algebra." She replied.

"Ughhhhh. I hate algebra. Can I..." I was cut off.

"Here. Just give them back okay?" I'm starting to hate being cut off.

"Okay. Thanks." I put the notes in my bag and followed her to class.

We made our way into our seats in class. I noticed that Daisuke wasn't there. He doesn't run late because he lives REALLY close to the school. He's also not one to skip cause he wants to keep his grades up to graduate eight grade. I wonder what happened to him? I can't help, but get worried.

END CHAP. 2

What happened to Daisuke? Will TK do anything to help? Or will it get worse?

Until next time! PLEASE REVIEW YOU GUYS! ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Walking Hope

* * *

**Here's Chapter 3 Guys!**

**Disclaimer: ** I do NOT own Digimon.

**Notes:** The Digi-destined attend a school that's teaches grades 1-12. Middle school and high school have the same lunch*.** Sorry for the minor mistake that was here ;)** * Thanks guys for viewing this story. It's like 100+ views. I would welcome your thoughts on the story. Please_** review**_! Also corrected a **few things.**

* * *

Chapter 3

TK POV

* * *

"**Where is he? I'm so worried about him. I don't know why I can't get him out of my head. Why did I have to be so mean? Why do I have the urge to just help him? No. I'm with Willis. But why am I having these feelings for Daisuke. Never mind, I'll think about it later. But class is SOOOO boring."**

"Mr Takaishi, stop your daydreaming and pay attention." She bickered

"Huh? Oh. Sorry it won't happen again ma'am." I said.

"I'm sure that it won't unless you want detention." She was really starting to get on my nerves. I believed I had more important things to worry about.

I looked away from her and tried my best to pay attention to her BORING lesson. She was keeping a close eye on me and I just glared at her when she wasn't looking. Kari on the other hand was giggling like she owned the place.

"You're so adorable when you're mad Takeru." She was the only person other than Matt and Willis who calls me that.

"She doesn't know what she's getting to." I complained.

The bell finally signaled the end of class. It was FINALLY lunch, and I was famished. Luckily today's lunch was ramen. After I got my food, I walked to our table and was greeted by our friends.

At the table I saw the whole Digi-destined family, except Daisuke of course. My onii-chan was _ serenading_ his girlfriend Sora with his new song, Mimi (who permanently moved back to Odaiba with us.) was with Koushiro making out, Cody and Kari were looking at each other funny, Taichi and Joe were blushing at each other (I knew there was something going on between them.), and Yolei and Ken were arguing about something. Yup, we're one, big, happy family.

"Hey TK where's Davis?" asked Cody.

"He must be at home. Sick or something." I replied.

"At least he won't kill anyone for food." Yolei joked.

"I don't know I'm going to check him after school. Anyone want to join me?"

"I'm busy." Was almost everyone's reply.

"I'll go over there right after school and see you there TK." announced Tai.

I gave a nod and told him I'm going to make a stop before Daisuke's apartment.

* * *

Daisuke POV

* * *

I just finished writing his name on the letter _"TAKERU". _I seriously hope that he will get that letter. I've written letters to every single person in my family: Mom, Dad, and Jun, and Tai too. These people are those who are closest to my heart. I hope they understand and don't blame Takeru. I told all of them not to. I always hoped it would never come to this. It's okay anyways. It's not his fault he doesn't or can't love me. I was stupid enough to even consider it.

I then took the blade from under my pillow and placed it on my side on the floor. I took a stool and placed the letters on it. I then went near the stool and prepared for the worst. I started to cut into my wrist.

I winced at the pain a bit, but remained quiet. I endured it no matter what. I just kept going deeper and deeper. I started to feel a bit light-headed due to loss of blood... I think. I know I'm almost to the vein. It's getting hard to think and see now. I go a little deeper and I feel like I'm going to fall.

As I'm about to fall, I hear my apartment door open. I kind of "jumped" due to the surprise with my leftover energy, which is not a lot. Next thing I see is Taichi slamming the door open with a shocked looked in his face. I fall to the floor and feel something wet hit my face... tears?

* * *

TK POV

* * *

Finally the bell that meant school ended rang. I quickly got off my seat and ran to my locker. I throw my books in there and get out of school like my life depended on it. I then got out of school and proceeded to my favorite restaurant/supermarket.

I walked into the store and bought Daisuke's favorite foods. I got him beef teppanyaki, miso soup, and some chocolate cheesecake. I really hope he would forgive me for what I've done. Food is just the first step, hopefully the rest would be this easy. I paid the cashier the total and took the change and sped to Daisuke's apartment.

As I was walking towards the building, I hear an ambulance come and stop in front of it. I go up the elevator with some paramedics. I was curious to what happened so I asked them some questions.

"What happened?!" I asked with a lot of concern in my voice.

"A teenage boy attempted suicide in this apartment." One of the paramedics responded.

Right when the elevator opened, I dashed to Daisuke's room number and opened the door. I was shocked at the scene in front of my eyes.

Daisuke was in Tai's arms looking so... lifeless. I could see a big trail of blood coming from Daisuke's room. I immediately knelt on the floor with Taichi and held Daisuke's arm. The paramedics stormed into the house and took Daisuke into the stretcher. They rushed him to the hospital. Tai went to call Daisuke's parents and I was just still on the floor filled with sadness, anger, grief, and more than ever GUILT.

Tai took me into his car and drove us to the hospital. Tai told me everything that happened. How he found Daisuke and to calling the police. I then noticed that I still had the food with me. At least he won't need to eat the hospital food when he first wakes up.

When we pulled up at the hospital, Tai and I dashed to the front desk to ask about Daisuke. We then ran to his room and saw him there on his bed restrained.

He still looked a bit paler than usual, but his condition was before. I felt some useless and helpless. It was my fault he was like this.

"It's all my fault that he's like this." I said.

"TK, you couldn't possibly know that he was going to do... this. It's not your fault." Tai said.

"No Tai, you just don't understand."

"Then why don't you fill me in to help me understand." He said.

I then told Tai about pretty much everything. I told Tai about Willis, Daisuke, his crush on me, and how I rejected him. I've never been this open to anyone in a really long time. I was also surprised to find out that Tai knew Daisuke was gay. Tai then gave me his understanding.

"TK, from what you told me it's clear that it's both of your faults." He explained.

"Can you elaborate please?" I asked.

"Well, first off, if you were more understanding then something different MIGHT of happened. Also if he didn't resort to such drastic measures, but he did. Finally, it's not going to be helpful if you just keep beating yourself about it." Tai said.

"T – Thanks Tai, you're the best." I said.

"Oh yeah that reminds me. He left this letter for you.

Tai handed me the letter and went outside to give me some personal space. I saw my name written ever so nicely. I opened it ever so carefully like it was very fragile. I took the paper inside a read.

**Dear TK, **

** I'm sorry for everything I put you through. I'm truly sorry for all those times I treated you like crap, but I honestly didn't mean to do it. All I wanted was your attention. At the time it was enough to put a smile on my face and a real good reason to continue waking up everyday. As time went by I wanted to be more than just friends, more than just best friends. I wanted your love, but more importantly I wanted to give you my love. Unfortunately, you don't want my love, and since you don't want it I have no reason to wake up everyday or to even live. I know you might say they're better guys than you out there but I really don't care about them; I care about you Takeru (Yes Kari told me your real name). I write you this note to show how much I care about you and how much I love. Even in death I will still love you, Takeru Takaishi. I ask of you this Takeru. Tell the others that I love and care for them and wish for the best to come. I've been in love with you Takeru and I always will. Also don't blame yourself for all of this. It's not and never has or will be your fault. Goodbye Takeru. **

**Love, **

**Daisuke Motomiya**

I was already pouring out streams of tears when I finished. It was only then and there that I truly realized how much he loved me. It was then those feeling I've been feeling came out and I went by his side.

"Daisuke, I could never thank you enough. It might be too late but if you are to go. I want you to know that I love you too. I hope and wish that we could just have a second chance at things. Please Daisuke come back to us, to me. We all need you Daisuke.

* * *

Chap. 3 END

Will Daisuke make it? How would Willis react to all of this? How will the others react to all of this?

Until Next Time ;D

Please Review! And Again Thanks for the Views!


	4. Chapter 4

Walking Hope

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!

**REMINDER: I plan to write a new Digimon story. The couple of that story is up to you guys. To place your "votes" review this Chapter of Walking Hope. Also while you're at it put your thoughts on the Walking Hope.**

Also there's a Matt POV here :D

* * *

KD ( . KawaiiDaikeru :D): Please I beg of you all you people to review! I really want your thoughts on the story and ideas will be put into consideration.

TK: SHHH! Davis is sleeping! He need his rest. * Turns to Daisuke** * **Don't you?

Daisuke: (No response)

KD: You do no that's he sleeping... right? And that he can't hear you? O_O

TK: DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT ALREADY?! -_-

Daisuke: T-TK?

KD: You woke him up. HAHA!

TK: Never mind, on with the story. Also please review! KD needs your thoughts on it. Attention whore.

KD: Hey! I heard that!

* * *

Chapter 4

Daisuke POV

* * *

After the suicide incident, TK has always been visiting Daisuke after school every single day. Tai has been visiting but not as much as TK. Every time TK would be there he would talk to Daisuke about their adventures together and reminisce on the other memories they shared. Sometimes TK would stay SOO long that doctors have to pull him out of the room.

Few days Later

**Ughhhh it's so bright. Is this how it feels to be dead? Wait... I hear something? Beeping. Maybe heaven upgraded to something technical. Wait no. It's a beeping that sounds familiar. I'm just so not sure... C'mon Daisuke think, THINK. Hmmm... It's not video games, TV, whistles, OH WAIT I GOT IT! A hospital. It's the... ummm... heart beeper thingies. Yeah it's definitely one of those gizmos. But why is it hear in heaven? Wait don't tell me what I think it is. I'm not DEAD. I'm in a HOSPITAL?! (pouts) Now I have a shit load of explaining to do. Might as well get it over with and drown myself in my misery. **

I hear voices around me. I open my eyes and little bit and I'm surprised at what I see. TK and Tai are sleeping in chairs in the room and my mom and dad are outside talking to some hospital employee of some sort. I assume he's a doctor.

I open my eyes and try to get up. Unfortunately I'm restrained and it kind of hurts to move with different needles in me. As I desperately try to move my bed squeaks... a bit too LOUD and TK flutters his eyes open. He looks into my eyes and I could see the relief in them.

He rushes to my side and hugs me. I then feel... tears running down my shoulder.

"Takeru stop crying" I beg.

"Dai, I can't. You almost died because I was just so selfish. If it weren't for me you wouldn't be in this much pain. Dai what you did made me realize how broken I would be without you. Just thinking about it makes me burst into tears. I certainly know for a fact that no one can fill the void in my heart if you were to leave. Not even Willis or Matt. Dai just please don't ever try to leave me again. I won't ever want to leave you, ever." He explained.

I then noticed out of the corner of my eye Tai smirking at us. I just winked at him and he winked back. I bet he knew that this was coming. That sneaky bastard.

"It's okay Takeru. It's not your fault. All things considered it's mostly my fault. I knew you loved Willis but I still confessed to you. Also I took rejection a bit TOO seriously." I said.

"Daisuke I just want you to know that I l..." He stuttered.

"You what?" I asked.

"I – I l-l-love you." He said I bit TOO loud.

I was so shocked. I didn't expect anything like this from him. Before I could say anything, he pushed his lips toward mine and we kissed. It was the best thing I ever felt in my whole life. It felt so right. I had the butterflies in me and the fireworks exploding everywhere. I then kissed back with more passion and we just kept making out. That is until my parents walked in. We both squealed like little girls, and TK fell to the floor. He came back up and we were both blushing with embarrassment. My dad then broke the silence.

"It's about time!" My dad rejoiced.

I really didn't say anything because I was so shocked at what he said.

"It's okay Dai. Your father and I both knew you were gay. We just didn't know when you were going to say it or who was the lucky guy." My mom explained.

"H – How did you know? I asked.

"Well you really don't talk about girls that much, so we just guessed." My dad replied.

My parents were smiling at us and we were just embarrassed like crazy. My dad then told TK he should get home cause it's getting late and I went back to sleep.

* * *

TK POV

* * *

It was hard to leave Dai at the hospital, but it his parents accepting him for who he his just put my spirits up. I was walking from the hospital and went through the park as a short cut. I was in the middle of the park when I heard something calling me.

"Takeru come over here." The voice said.

Against my will, I followed the voice. I was curious who was calling.

I was eventually led to an alley not that far from my house. I wasn't that scared, but fear was still in me.

"Why haven't you been answering my calls? Huh Takeru?" The voice asked. I could tell it was angry.

"Do I even know you?" I criticized.

"You mean you already forgot about my voice? You forgot about me for him. I should have known" The voice said.

The mystery figure came out of the shadows and I realized who it was. Right now, his very presence filled me with fear I was too afraid to even speak. I could have started an earthquake then and there, but I kept myself in check.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well I came to check up on you, and then I realized that you're spending more time with him than me." The voice replied.

"He's my best friend! I'm just being a good friend by taking care of him.! I yelled.

"You can't love him Takeru." The voice said.

"Who are you to decide who I love?" I snapped.

"Because I'm the one who takes care of you, I LOVE you. He doesn't." The voice replied.

"How do you know he doesn't love me? You don't KNOW ANYTHING." I said.

"You may be right, but I know one thing. That I need to do this for you to understand." The voice said.

The figure then grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me to the door of a building. I was trying to get away and screaming. Unfortunately, no one came to my aid. Figures, no one is out this late in this part of town. I then tried to beg my way out.

"Willis, please stop this. Don't do it." I pleaded.

He just ignored me, and proceeded to drag me into the building.

* * *

Matt POV

* * *

Where is my brother? He's an hour late from the time he said he'll be home. I have to babysit him for the week cause my mom's on a business trip. Not that I have a problem with it. I love spending time with my brother. As I was walking around the house sulking and calling Takeru's phone, I hear the someone knock on the door. It was then followed by a loud thud. I rush to the door and open it. What I saw made me scream my lungs out.

There he was my baby brother, Takeru. Majority of his clothes ripped or not there at all. All around him bruises, cuts, scrapes, you name it. The tears pour out quickly and I swiftly carry him to the couch. As I lay him there he speaks.

"M-Ma – Matt" I could hear the strain in his voice.

"Takeru. What happened? I need to know?" As I said this I grab the phone to call an ambulance.

"I w-was..." He was interrupted by him coughing out blood. Not good.

I immediately call the ambulance and tell them the situation. In a few minutes there outside and knocking on the door. I yell that it's open. They come in and as I look at their faces I could tell they were as shocked as I was.

"What happened?" They asked.

"I don't know. He was about to tell me, but he started coughing blood and has been having a hard time talking since." I reply with full concern.

"How long has he been like this?" One of them asks as they put him on the stretcher.

"He came through the door like this which was a few minutes before you came in.

"Hmmm.. we'll do all we can. Are you a guardian?" They ask.

"No, I'm his brother. I was here waiting for him to come home. Is he going to be alright?

"We're not sure" They reply.

After they went outside and left. I began to prepare myself to spend the night at the hospital. I was going to get my keys when I saw something on the couch. It was an envelope. It had a few spurts of blood on it. When I opened the note I immediately knew it was Takeru's writing. It read:

**He wanted me to understand his love to me by doing this. I don't love him I found someone else. But still he did it to me ….. He tortured me. He RAPED me. **

* * *

Chap. 4 END

KD: Someone hold me.

TK: I feel dirty, and NO!

Dai: Isn't it because you rolled in the mud and HAVEN'T showered yet.

TK: I would say for both reasons.

Dai: No I'm right you're wrong.

KD: Stop arguing. You're like an old married couple! T_T anyways... PLEASE REVIEW!

**REMINDER: I plan to write a new Digimon story. The couple of that story is up to you guys. To place your "votes" review this Chapter of Walking Hope. Also while you're at it put your thoughts on the Walking Hope. THANKS! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

Walking Hope

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!**

**REMINDER: I plan to write a new Digimon story. The couple of that story is up to you guys. To place your "votes" review this Chapter of Walking Hope. Also while you're at it put your thoughts on the Walking Hope.** **Or just PM me. ^_^ **

* * *

KD: Welcome back guys to a new Chapter of Walking Hope!

TK: Attention whore!

Dai: Will you two quit it?

TK: You're taking his side!?

Dai: I never said I am!

KD: Both of you are supposed to be sleeping in the hospital. Now BE QUIET! Let the story begin.

* * *

Matt POV

* * *

After TK was taken to the hospital, Matt began the drive over to it. His mom was busy so it was useless worrying her. Matt was had a LOT of things on his mind.

**Who could do this to him? Why did they have to do it to him. Why pick on poor TK? I need to know more about this. I looked at the note for any clues and realized something huge. "He wanted TK to understand his love for him." Does that mean that my brother... Takeru... is GAY? **

I pulled off at the hospital and rushed in. When I went in, I saw the last person I would expect to be here.

"Tai?" I called out his name. The brunette looked my way and was wide eyed. He rushed to my side and patted me on the back.

"What are you doing here?" we asked each other simultaneously.

"You first." Tai said.

"Well... uhmm.. someone jumped TK." I said that with so much uneasiness and shaking I could put an earthquake to shame.

"WHAT?!" Tai replied. "I just saw him leave Daisuke's room like twenty minutes ago."

"Woooaahh there. Daisuke's here too? What happened?" I asked.

"Well he attempted suicide for some reason. Seems that only he and your brother knows what's going on." he said.

"We got to get them to spill on what's going on. They might be in danger." I answered.

"I had the exact same idea." he beamed.

* * *

TK POV

* * *

I tried to move from my spot, but I had no success. I tried to figure out where I was and then I smelled the air. I immediately knew where I was... the hospital. I then opened my eyes and saw myself bandaged like I was about to break into a billion pieces. I then saw some open spots in the bandage for needles or some other devices being stuck into my body.

"MATT?!" I yelled.

"TK! You're alright." He said.

"Yeah just stop squeezing." I asked.

"Oh sorry." He backed off as he said it. "TK, you have to tell me what happened. We need to know."

"Oh... but before anything happens you need to know that I'm..." I was cut off.

"Gay." He added.

I was utterly shocked that he knew. And that doesn't even begin to describe my feelings. I wondered how he knew. It was then when I was looking for the note that I wrote. He noticed me and took the note out of my pocket. I was just jaw-dropped.

"It was on the couch when they carried you to the hospital. I read it. I just wanted to know what is going on so I can help." He said.

"Matt, before I talk to you about it, I need to see Daisuke."I said

"I'll see what I can do." He replied.

Soon Matt comes in with a wheelchair and a doctor. The doctor explains the procedures and regulations. Who pays attention to that? Anyways I quickly get disconnected from the wires and have most of the bandages taken off. I then go on the wheelchair and Matt pushes me to Daisuke's room.

After several minutes of navigating through the halls of this hospital (I swear its like a labyrinth.) we finally arrived at the door of Daisuke's room. Matt knocked on the door and a surprised Tai answered it.

"Hey Matt. Hey... TK?! W- What happened? This is horrible!" He exclaimed.

"What's horrible Tai?" asked a clueless Daisuke. He's so cute when he's clueless.

I gave Matt a nod and he ushered me in. When I first looked at Daisuke he was jaw-dropped. I looked into his eyes and I could see the tears forming in them. Seeing him this hurt, hurts me too, and I start crying too.

"T-TK w – what happened to you?" He stuttered out.

"I was..." I looked down to the ground. It was so hard to admit even to Daisuke. I then proceeded to try again.

"Dai, Tai, I was raped." I said bluntly.

I looked at Dai's expression. It was a melting pot of emotions. I could see the anger, shock, sadness, pity, and the sorrow on his face. Tai was just shocked. He sat on a chair and put his face down.

"Who did this to you Keru? I'll give them what they deserve." He said in the bravest, sexiest way. I also love that pet-name.

"Dai, I love that you care for me, but before I say anything I want this to stay between us and only US.

They all nodded. And I proceeded to tell them what happened.

"Well I was walking home from the hospital. I then heard a someone call after me. The voice was familiar so I followed it. I was led to an alley not that far from my house. He then came out of the shadows and kidnapped me and took my virginity away." I explained. I was pouring out tears. If it weren't for my Dai-chan it would've been a lot worse. (Hope he likes the nickname.)

My Dai-chan looked at me with fierce determination to get this guy jailed. He asked me:

"Who is this guy Keru?

"It's...Willis." I said.

All of them were utterly shocked. Like I was, they were jaw-dropped. They then looked at each other and nodded.

"He's going to pay" They all said simultaneously.

I then put on a smile. Just seeing how much these people care about me makes my mood do a one-eighty. Daisuke then looked at me and said.

"So Keru-chan want to continue where we left off?" He asked. Our two older copies looked at us in utter confusion.

"I wouldn't want anything else" I said as I began to lean forward. Our lips then met and all my troubles melted away like nothing. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the "O's" on our counterparts faces. They were definitely not expecting this.

"Didn't see this coming" said Matt.

"You can say that again." agreed Tai.

We then separated for some air and I had a bit of a chat with him.

"I love that nickname. How do you like "Dai-chan?" I asked.

"I love it." He winked at me. He then started caressing my cheek causing me to purr like a kitten.

"You're so sexy when you do that." He said.

"I know I said." I then leaned in to kiss him again.

* * *

Chap. 5 END

TK: (snores)

Dai: (yawns) Too much...kissing.

KD: I told you guys not to do it TOO much. Anyways please REVIEW! Until next time ;)

PLAN TO WRITE LONGER CHAPTERS LATER.

**REMINDER: I plan to write a new Digimon story. The couple of that story is up to you guys. To place your "votes" review this Chapter of Walking Hope. Also while you're at it put your thoughts on the Walking Hope.** **Or just PM me. ^_^ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Walking Hope**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Percy Jackson and the Lighting Thief. **

**Warning: Lemon or lime. I KIND of don't understand the difference. Please PM or review to explain the difference to me; not in a mean way tho. **

* * *

KD: Hey guys! Just wanted to make this Chapter longer than the rest and I also want to thank all the people who reviewed ^o^ You are my heroes! Hope you guys and other keep reading and reviewing!

Digidestined Dude 15: When I saw your review I felt honored because I love you stories. Thanks for your thoughts and corrections. Hope you enjoy! You're like one of my idols or something like that.

Pink-haired Lady: I appreciate that you love the story. I really didn't think it was going to get this many views, reviews, etc. Also thanks for your suggestions ;)

Digidestined Ninja of Sushine: I totally agree with you. Thanks for the suggestions. You're **SO **awesome :3

Koumi-Loc: Thanks for all your reviews that kept me going through those early chapters. You're like good, old realiable Joe :D

TK and Dai: ON WITH THE STORY BEFORE THE REVIEWS GET TO HIS HEAD!

* * *

Several days after the kiss in the hospital, doctors forced the two boys to stay. They were extra careful about Takeru's injuries and Dai's suicidal actions and if any of these would have an aftermath effect on the boys. Dai's parents and Matt dropped off some clothes for the boys to feel a bit more normal. Tai came to visit occasionally. The others at school were getting suspicious

* * *

Takeru POV

* * *

I woke up from my peaceful sleep due to the snoring of some burgundy angel. I turned my head ever so slightly to look upon him. There he was, my sweet lover cuddling into my chest. He is just so sexy even when he's ASLEEP! Who knew? I looked up to the clock and it read 8:30. I then turned to my Dai-chan to wake him up.

"Dai-chan... wake up" I nudged him a bit. He yawned a bit and opened up those big,chocolate circles that I simply adored. He then spoke out his angelic voice.

"Awwwwwww why can't we stay here Keru-chan. I'M TIRED!", he looked at me questionably.

"Well I could hear your stomach growling, and you get really cranky when you're hungry.", I said.

"I'm not hungry.", he said. I just looked at him expectantly and then on cue his stomach growled. I just started laughing and said "I told you so.", over and over again. He then gave me his "I'm a mad Daisuke" glare. I then dragged him out of the room to go and eat.

We walked on to the cafeteria, and sat down at a table. We spaced us a bit apart from the other people in there because they smelled TOO... ILL. I knew he just couldn't stand that smell while eating. We walked on to get our plates of food. We sat back down and I took a bite out of my food.

"This is actually pretty decent food." I said.

He answered me with what I believe was an "Uh huh" but I couldn't really make it out cause he tried to speak with his mouth full.

"Dai-chan you got to stop talking with your mouth full." I said.

He swallowed what he was eating and replied "Yes, mother." After that we ate in silence, that is until I felt something brushing against my leg. I looked down and it was Daisuke's foot. I just glared at him for a bit, but I couldn't stay mad at him forever. Next thing I know, I'm sporting a boner. Curses! He knows that I am and is rubbing it.

"Dai-chan you better stop that. We're in the HOSPITAL!" I bickered.

"You're so funny and cute when you're hot and bothered." He said.

"I'm getting embarrassed too did you know that?" I said. I was blushing from the sensations.

"Okay I'll stop. Let's go back to the room. I'm full and that smell is starting to come back." He said while pinching his nose.

"I agree." I walked forward and planted a kiss on his cheek. I looked at him and he blushed as red as an apple. It was so funny I just had to laugh.

"That's not funny Keru-chan." He said.

"Now you know how I felt when you rubbed me." I said. He just adorably glared at me and stuck out his tongue.

When we got back to the room, I heard a click. I turned around to see what made that sound and out of **nowhere** someone bombards me with kisses. I was so surprised by the event that I didn't get a lot of air. I pushed that someone away and breathed like it was my last one. I then looked who did this to me and what I saw was a grinning Daisuke. I then went on to bicker him.

"DON'T DO THAT! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" I yelled.

"Okay okay. You just got to chill.", he said. Is he seriously telling me to CHILL! "Oh I'll show you chill sooner or later."

So the rest of the day the in the hospital was pretty easy-going. We pretty much did nothing else but sleep, eat, kiss, and a **little **groping. We then got a text from Tai saying he was going to check us at the hospital with Matt. We were happy that we had SOMETHING to do.

So when school ended, our respective counterparts, Matt and Taichi, came to visit us. We had a bit of a "conversation".

"Now, Daisuke I want to clear up some rules since you're dating my brother now.", said Matt.

"MATT! You're embarrassing me," I said, "You don't need to do this. I can protect myself."

As always, Matt completely ignored my complaint. He went on telling Daisuke "Matt's Dating My Brother Rulebook 101". I just face-palmed so hard. Matt was being ever so blunt. Daisuke on the other hand looked terrified. The look on his face was priceless.

"Number one – If you hurt my brother, you will **die**. Number two – If you sleep with him, which shouldn't happen for a very long time from now, without protection, you will be **severely injured. **Finally number three – Don't got pervert on my brother, unless he wants it, or you will **die. **

"MATT! You're so paranoid," I said.

"It's only because I LOVE you, TK," he replied with a wink.

I just stuck my tongue out to make him annoyed. Tai tapped me on the shoulder and whispered some things to me.

"I'm not going to be like uptight like General Ishida over there, but I have only one thing to say. Just don't hurt Dai's feelings. He might look tough and all on the outside, but inside he's a **bit** of an emotional person."

I nodded Tai to show him that I understood what he told me, and he just replied with a smirk. Matt and Daisuke have finished with their conversation and looked at me and Taichi expectantly. I assumed they wanted to know what we talked about so I just hopped on Daisuke's bed.

I told him that Dai didn't want to see him hurt. He then turned to face Tai who was leaving for the day with Matt and winked at him. Tai replied with a wink of his own.

* * *

Daisuke's POV

* * *

After our two "twins" left, I was so relieved to be alone with **my** Takeru. Unfortunately, talking to Matt and Takeru about all that has happened tired me out. I was seriously surprised. I usually don't tire out that easily cause I play sports and all that. Must be this environment. It's doing something to me. Hopefully, the doctors don't keep us here any longer. After all this inner thinking, I fell asleep beside my Takeru.

While I was sleeping, I had a dream about Takeru and I. We were having the time of our lives going on dates and uhmm... stuff. It was so fun, cool, happy, and AWESOME! As I was having this dream, I felt something **really cold** being shoved down my pants. I quickly open my eyes to see a laughing Takeru. I get up and feel my backside. It's ice.

"Ha ha! Very funny Takeru," I said.

"I did tell you I was going to show you **chill** sooner or later," he replied.

Shit! I thought he forgot about it. It appears that I'm wrong, as usual. Suddenly, I beautiful idea pops into my head. I discreetly picked an ice-cube from my pants and when Takeru wasn't looking I threw it at him. I heard a "clack" as the ice-cube hit his neck and went inside his shirt. He furiously shivered at the cold and looked at me with daggers. He's so cute when he's mad.

"I'm not going to retaliate because if I do it will be an all out war," he said.

"AWWWW! Why not?", as I said this I threw another ice-cube at him. I couldn't contain my laughter so I just let it out. Apparently, my laughter wasn't helping him calm down cause a second later and ice-cube hits me on the forehead. I swiftly cover my head from the barrage of ice cubes being thrown towards me. I make a mental note to never start a "war" with Takeru or even make him angry for that matter. After hurtling pounds of ice cubes towards each other, I fall down due to an injury. I took a shot to the balls, and it was hurting like a **bitch.**

Takeru immediately came to my side and instead of throwing ice cubes, he was throwing me apologies. I began admiring on how caring he can be and I happily accepted his apologies. He then let out a heavy sigh and carried me onto the bed. He then put an ice pack on my balls to ease the pain. He sure is like a doctor. A really hot and sexy doctor (wink).

"Thanks Takeru. You're the best. Just never do that ever again," I said.

"No need for thanks, it was my fault anyways," he said as he flashed an incredible smile. I flashed on back at him and he blushed like crazy. He looks so adorable when he blushes. It was pretty early for me to call it a night, but my Takeru was tired so I decided to join him. I turned off the lights and climbed into bed with him.

(In the morning.)

I awoke angrily by a nurse who nudging me like she would die if she didn't. I awoke and made it very clear that I was angry. She was about to touch Takeru that is until I grabbed her wrist and shook my head. She had a look of fear as if I was going to kill her. She backed off and I **gently** awoke the sleeping angel next to me. He moved around a bit, but a several seconds later those beautiful sapphires popped out. I still couldn't get over at how beautiful they were. I was mesmerized in its trance until the nurse started tapping her foot on the ground LOUDLY.

"You two may go home now. Your parents are awaiting you downstairs," The nurse said.

She then left to leave us to our own devices. I quickly got my things and double checked to make sure nothing was forgotten. I did the same for Takeru and proceeded out the door with him. We stopped by the restrooms to change into different clothes because the ones we were wearing smelled. I really didn't have a problem with it, but Takeru did. After that, we went down and I saw my parents.

Unfortunately, Takeru's mom wasn't able to make it. Apparently work was more important than her son. At least Matt was there, but I could still see the inner frown that Takeru was trying to hide. I assumed Matt noticed too because I heard him whisper "It's okay.", to Takeru. I seriously felt sorry for him, and then another one of my brilliant ideas popped into my head.

I quickly asked my mom and dad if it was alright with them. They happily agreed and then I rushed over to Takeru, I was a bit nervous because Matt is just intimidating. I think since Matt and I are both like that was the reason we didn't like each other at first. Anyways, I tapped Takeru's shoulder and he looked back at me.

"You wanna... uhmm sleep over at my house till your mom comes back? If it's alright with both of you?", I asked.

Takeru quickly looked at Matt. Matt himself was in deep thought until Takeru brought out the big guns. He flashed Matt his **puppy eyes** that are too cute to resist. Matt started to sweat, but he reluctantly agreed for Takeru to sleep over. I was overjoyed! Okay, maybe that was a bit of an understatement; I was **REALLY REALLY OVERJOYED!**

I then told my parents I was going to walk with Takeru to his house to get his things ready. Takeru's house fortunately wasn't that far from the hospital. It was probably a ten minute walk, give or take. I then opened the door for Takeru like that real gentleman I am. He blushed a bit when I did that. I smirked because I got the desired reaction. I could easily tell that he was excited too because he dashed into his room at light-speed. I went in with him and mentally checked off his essentials.

After we got everything packed, we headed out of the house and was met by Matt and Tai. Tai just winked at me and I heard Matt tell Takeru "Don't do something I wouldn't.". We then headed to my place. My apartment was kind of far away, so we decided to take the bus. Ten minutes or so later we were at the sidewalk near my apartment. We walked up the stairs and I unlocked the door.

"Dai where are your parents?", He asked.

"They're on a dinner and movie date.", I said with confidence.

"You planned this **didn't **you?", He said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about?", I replied.

He then smirked at my futile attempt to hide my ulterior motive and then pounced on me. I was really shocked. My innocent, child-like, and angelic Takeru pouncing on me like I was a free buffet. In all honesty, it really was a turn on.

He was nibbling on my skin and it was getting more hornier by the second. He was doing this for several minutes and it was driving me crazy. He suddenly stopped and said "We're not doing.. it...**yet..** okay?" I just told him to continue and he happily followed. He then stripped me and himself down to our boxers. He looked so cute and he was a bit toned. He was perfect. I could tell he was admiring my body cause I could see the sparkles in his eyes.

He then told me to lie down and enjoy it. He then pushed our two members together and started thrusting. It was the greatest thing I ever FELT! This way surpassed masturbating. We were moaning so loud I was worried the neighbors would check on us.

"T-Takeru. I'm gonna... ah AH!" I screamed as I came in my boxers. Takeru came as soon as I did. We were pretty spent so we went to the shower to wash off. After the shower, we changed into new pairs of boxers and went outside to eat dinner.

I ordered pizza for us and since the pizzeria was conveniently close by it came in a matter of minutes. We ate and cleaned up the dishes. After that we planned to watch a movie. I let Takeru pick the movie. He then settled on Percy Jackson and the Olympians: Lightning Thief. We both thought Logan Lerman was cute and HOT. We were watching the movie and had our fair share of laughs and "AHHH's". I believe that sometime during the movie my Keru-chan started to snore. I then saw that he was sleeping and hugging my chest. I then took the remote and shut-off the TV and cuddled closer to my lover. We then happily went off the dreamland.

* * *

Chap. 6 END

KD: Hope you guys liked it. PLEASE REVIEW :D

Dai: SHUT UP! I'm having a pleasant dream.

Takeru: Dai-chan don't be so mean.

Dai: Keru-chan he's so noisy.

KD: It would be less quiet if you just let me finish! (sigh) Thanks for viewing!

**Until next time :3 **


	7. Chapter 7

**Walking Hope**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon or any Channing Tatum movies blah blah BLAH!**

* * *

KD: Hey guys! Thanks for all your reviews, views, and other things. You guys are the best! Please review for this Chapter too! I also apologize for the (what I would call **late**) update**. **

Takeru: At least he's not putting us in the hospital again.

Dai: Yeah what Keru said.

KD: Who said I'm not going to put you into the hospital? * evil laugh *

Takeru and Dai: * terrified look *

Takeru and Dai: HELP... us!

KD: (sarcasm voice) You guys have nothing to worry about. Anyways on with the story!

* * *

Daisuke POV

* * *

"Get away from me. Dai I need you. Help!" a voice said.

I quickly opened up my eyes to see where the voice was coming from. I looked around and found the source of the "chilling" sound. It was my poor Takeru and he was **shaking**... **hard. **He was having a nightmare. I'll ask him about it later. I then went to cuddle closer to him. He was still shaking. I looked at the clock and it read 10 o'clock. Might as well wake up now. I nudged Takeru and bit trying to wake him up.

"Keru-chan," I said, "wake up."

He still didn't wake up so I executed "Plan B". I slowly crept on him and started nibbling on his ear. At first, nothing happened, but a few seconds later he started squirming. After the squirming he started groaning and moaning. I made a mental note about doing this when he's mad. It just might help me escape from tight situations.

"Dai-chaaaan, stop it," he complained "I'm up okay. What do you want?"

"Keru, I was worried cause I saw you were having a nightmare. I just wanted to wake you up. Care to tell me about the nightmare," I asked.

"Later, okay. I'm starving," he said as he walked into the kitchen. I followed because in all honesty I was hungry too.

Since I was the host, I ordered Takeru to sit down. I then brought out two bowls, a box of cereal, and a carton of milk. I poured us each a bowl and "Cocoa Pebbles". We ate in silence because both of us were starving and we wanted to finish our food as fast as possible. After we ate, I put our dishes in the sink.

I sat on the couch and motioned Takeru to come sit down. He sat down and I "transformed" into "Concerned Boyfriend Mode". He seriously didn't need me to ask what's wrong because with the concerned look in my face he knew what I wanted. He looked down at the floor and when he looked up his face had a big frown on it. Right then and there, my heart cracked. It was just so painful to see him like this. I've never seen him this nervous and/or scared in our entire friendship and relationship. He scooted towards me and I did the only thing that came natural to me. I hugged him.

"I had a d – dreaam ab-b-b-bout..." He was so nervous he could barely talk. I was **really **worried about him now. I then hugged him closer to me. I swept the hair that was on his face away and kissed him on the forehead.

"It's okay Takeru. Go on," I put on a warming smile to calm him down a **bit. ** I was so relieved that he put on a smile. Although it was a **small** one, it was way better than seeing him frown.

"It was about W – Willis," he said, "he kidnapped, tortured, and raped me... **AGAIN**! " Tears were streaming down his eyes and I just hugged him tighter.

I was so saddened by his dream. I just reminds me how traumatic that event was for Takeru. I was angry at Willis for making Takeru feel this way. Takeru did tell him that they were through. From what Takeru told me, Willis just shrugged it off. He acted like he didn't care, but now he "cares". He shows how much he "cares" by doing all these horrible things to Takeru.

"It's okay Keru," I said, "I'm here for you and I always will be."

"T – Thanks Dai-chan. You're the best," He said with a smile.

"As long as you're happy, I'm happy too. I'll do my best to make sure nothing bad ever happens to you," I said with a LOT of sincerity.

"I love you Dai-chan," he said as he snuggled closer to me.

"I love you too Keru-chan," I said.

We eventually went for a nap during our embrace. I awoke to a door being closed. I then got up from the couch and carefully laid Keru down to continue napping. I looked around the apartment and noticed slippers near the door. My parents were home.

OMG they saw Takeru... me and... doing AHHHHHH! I almost fainted then and there when I smelled something. That something was **FOOD!** I looked at the table and saw a platter of pork chops and sushi. Under the platter, I saw something that made me almost die. There was a picture of Takeru and I cuddling on the couch. There was also a red heart drawn around us. I glared at my parent's bedroom door. I now knew where I got my immaturity and sense of humor from.

While I saw the picture, I made a LOUD scream. Apparently, both my parents and Takeru heard it. I could hear my dad's immature laugh and my mom's giggles, and Takeru jumped up and was on his legs in no time.

"What happened?!" he asked.

"Just wait," I said. I then went to the table and carefully lifted the picture like it was a bomb. Once I put it in front of him, he almost fainted right then and there. When he regained his balance, he just looked at me and blushed big time. I was blushing **HARD. **

"Who did this?" he asked.

"My parents," I replied. I then face-palmed myself due to my parent's immaturity.

Takeru on the other hand thought it was really funny. He just kept on laughing and laughing that I crept behind the couch thinking he was going to explode. After the "threat" died down, I came out of my hiding place and went over to Takeru.

"I was thinking that you were going to blow up," I joked.

"I'm not going to blow up!" he said. Unfortunately his stomach had other plans. It grumbled louder than mine usually does. He then added "I'm not going to blow up in that way."

I motioned him to come to the table to eat with me.

* * *

Takeru POV

* * *

My Dai-chan is so nice and caring. He's always been there for me these past several days. I really don't **think** I deserve... him. I hurt him, but he loved me so much he came back for me. I **think** he deserves someone better. Did I also mention that he's surprisingly observant? He noticed that something was wrong right away.

"What's wrong Keru-chan?" He asked.

"It's nothing, anyways I'm starving," I said.

"Keru, like me, you're a horrible liar," he said, "Just tell me about it when you're ready."

I just gave him a nod. I never knew he was so considerate. I just shows how nice he can be when you have his trust. I just makes me think he doesn't deserve me more. I'm **DIRTY.** I just want to know what he sees in me cause there's so much to see in him.

I started eating some of the pork chops. They were delicious! Better than what my mom would make **when** she's least it took my mind off my dilemma. After we finished our meal, I took the the dishes and put it in the sink.

We went back to Dai's room and he just sat on the bed. He then motioned me to sit with him. He then started hugging me tight saying calming words like "It's okay," and "You have nothing to worry about." If only he knew. I then wanted to ask him some questions.

"Dai, what do you see in me?" I asked.

"Huh? What did you say?" He responded.

"What do you see in me?" I said slowly.

He looked at me with a quizzical face and spoke "So that's what you're worry about?"

"Yeah, but Dai what do you see in me?"

"Takeru, I see one of the most generous and amazing person in the world," He said.

"Dai, I've been so... mean to you. I've caused so much trouble and it doesn't help because here I am being a worrywart. I don't think I deserve this... deserve you," I explained.

"Takeru, don't think like that. I can't envision my life without you. You are this person whose has a big part in my life. With you gone, I don't know what I would do. I don't care if you're worrying, it just shows how much you care, and don't even start about talking who was mean. I was the most stubborn person ever, and I still am," He explained.

I could hear the sincerity in his voice and it was so heart-warming. I then hugged him really tight and kissed his yummy lips. He just made me feel a whole lot better. I just love this guy, my Dai-chan.

After that, my Dai-chan and I played some video games. I asked him to choose so he decided on Mario Kart! We plugged in the console and started to play. Dai was winning just because I never played this before. Lucky him. It was really fun though.

"How did you win? I was in leading for almost the whole race!" He exclaimed.

"I'm a natural," I said as I winked at him.

"Beginner's luck," he whined.

"Whatever you say Dai-chan," I said. I then kissed him on the cheek. He was blushing as red as an apple. He just stuck his tongue out at me and then puckered his lips in a weird way.

"Is that a request?" I asked.

"May..." He couldn't finish his answered because I just kissed him on the spot. I could easily tell that he was surprised because he was squirming like a worm. After about a minute, I released him.

"Do you wanna go out tonight, Dai-chan?" I asked.

"Y- You mean like a... date?" He asked.

"First off, why are you nervous? Second, the answer to your question is a yes," I said.

"Because... **I'VE NEVER BEEN HAPPIER IN MY WHOLE LIFE!**" he shouted to the world.

As he shouted his "proclamation" to the world, his parents came out of the room to see what was all the ruckus. They then found Dai and I in a **tight** embrace. We were awaken from our trance when Dai's mom yelled an "Awwwww" to us.

After that embarrassment , Dai and I planned out our date. We were going to movies and watch our selected movie. Dai chose some action movie with Channing Tatum in it. The reasons why he chose it was: 1) He likes action movies, and 2) We both think Channing Tatum is HOT! Sadly, the movie wasn't what Dai expected it to be so he convinced me to have make-out marathon with him. By the time the movie ended, we were both horny but most of all **EXHAUSTED**. Who knew making out took so much out of you?

After the movie, Dai's dad picked us up. He saw that we were sweating and decided to "interrogate" us.

"What happened?" He asked intrigued.

"NOTHING! It was just hotter than we expected it to be," Dai said.

Dai's dad just nodded and we quickly hopped into the car. I prayed to some deity up there to make sure Dai's dad didn't noticed our nervousness. I believe my prayer was answered because he acted normal the whole drive, but sometimes adults are **VERY **unpredictable.

When we got back to Dai's house were greeted by his mom. She was babbling things at such a speed I thought she was a robot or something. She was complimenting us on how we looked so adorable and that we're growing up SO fast. I was blushing most of the time because I was seriously flattered. Dai on the other hand, was blushing from complete embarrassment. He looked **SO **adorable.

We then went into Daisuke's room to strip down into sleeping clothes a.k.a boxers. We were climbing into bed when something crashed into the window and landed on the floor. We were **TERRIFIED**. Although Dai said not to mention this, we both screamed like little girls, especially Dai. Fortunately, Dai's parents heard us and rushed in the room.

"What the hell happened? Why is glass scattered everywhere?" Dai's dad asked.

"Something just crashed into the window and landed on the floor," I replied.

"At least you two are safe," said Dai's mom.

Dai's dad then stuck his head out the window and threatened to whoever did this was going to pay. Dai and I were still kind of in shock, but we then got a hold of ourselves. Dai started to clean up all the glass on the floor, and while he was doing that I found what was thrown. It was a rock with a paper wrapped around it. The paper had writing on it so I decided to read it.

* * *

**Hey Takeru long time no see. Hope you're enjoying your play toy while he lasts because we're coming for you. Out of the kindness of my heart, I decide to tell you my plan. I'm gonna get you and my friend is gonna get you "Dai-chan". Wonder how I know your nickname for him? Haha! Not gonna tell you that part. We've been watching you two. Hope you like your movie date, cause it'll be your last with him. **

**From Your ****TRUE**** Love, **

**W **

* * *

And I thought I was scared before. I just realized that it's only just begun.

* * *

Chap. 7 END

Dai and Keru: * gulp * WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO US?!

KD: It's my mind. It has a mind of its own. Don't judge him!

Dai: Him?

Takeru: * face-palm * We're gonna die. Anyways PLEASE REVIEW! And also give him ideas so his evil plan doesn't **HARM** US! We don't know what he's planning. * puppy eyes *

**Who is Willis' new friend? What will happen to Dai and Keru? How will their counterparts react?**

**Most of these and maybe some more questions will be answered next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

Walking Hope

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Digimon or any fancy movies whatsoever. **

**Warning: Lemons, limes, etc. **

**Also thanks for the reviews guys! Hope you keep on writing those reviews and that you like the story! Sorry for the wait (To me it was a wait T_T)**

* * *

TK: * moan *

Dai: * groan *

KD: Let's just go on with the story while those two are having the time of their lives kissing. Me and my sad life. I've been kinda depressed lately... but you're not here to read about my problems.

* * *

Daisuke POV

* * *

My poor window. The poor **INNOCENT **window! * sigh * Never mind about the window, at least my Keru-chan was safe. Anyways, I got to throw away these shards of glass. I disposed of it in the trashcan and walked back to my room. I went inside and everything was pretty much normal, but something was a bit off. It's not the window, but it's this feeling in me that says that something is wrong. I see my Takeru on my bed reading a piece of wrinkled paper.

"Keru-chan... Keru-chan?" I call out to him. He didn't respond back.

"Keru? This is not funny Takeru!" I said. Even with that, there was still no response. It was like he was frozen like ice. Now I was really worried for his well-being.

I went over to the bed and sat beside him. I put an arm around him and pull him into a hug. I assume that he was surprised at my actions because immediately after the hug he jumped up. He had a terrified look on his face and I could see the tears in his eyes, as if they were ready to burst. I wanted... no.. I needed to help him.

"Keru, what's wrong? Are you scared?" I ask calmly.

He shook his head. Now I could see him trembling. This must be **REAL **bad.

"Why are you scared?" I ask.

He then handed me the letter. I read it ever so slowly to understand every detail. When I finished reading it, I had tears in my eyes. I was terrified not for my safety, but for Takeru's safety. It seems that Willis really doesn't take dumping or rejection well. And also what did he mean by we? I assume he has a partner in crime, but who?

"I'm going to take care of that scumbag," I babbled.

"DAI STOP!" He yells.

"Takeru, I can't let this guy get away with this. I don't want you to worry. I want you to be safe," I reply.

"Dai, what exactly will you do to stop this? Willis has help and if you're going to face him you're going to **need **help! Dai, if you're going to face him you're going to take me with you," he said. I never knew Keru could be so demanding. I'm kinda liking it. * sly smile *

We both made an agreement on what were we going to do about this. We would both go and deal with Willis and his friend ourselves. After a brief talk on our plan of action, we decided we'll continue planning tomorrow. We went to sleep.

(In the morning)

"Daisuke! TK! Breakfast is ready!" my Mom chimes.

Why must I be awaken at this ungodly hour. If I know my mom, she won't stop bickering until we get up and eat. At least she cares, that's what matters.

I get up and let out a **loud** yawn. Surprisingly, my Keru-chan is still sleeping. He sure is a heavy sleeper. My mom calls us out AGAIN, and I respond.

"Just wait mom! I'm gonna wake up Takeru," I reply.

I then turned back to Takeru and enjoyed this moment while it lasted. No matter how many times I've seen this, it still gives me butterflies. I'm so lucky to be with** him**. After the brief admiration of my love, I brainstormed a plan of action on how to wake him up. I then lit up the light bulb on my head. The plan was **PERFECT! **

I locked the door to my room and told my mom that we were getting dressed. A little lie won't hurt. I then admired my Keru-chan again and pounced. I slowly took off the blanket covering his body. I then saw my prize. His morning wood was stretching his boxers (I knew something was poking me earlier), and I just couldn't resist. I then slyly took the boxers off a bit to release his meat. When it smacked on his "baby" abs, it was music to my ears. I then wrapped my hands around it and proceeded to wake him up the best way possible.

He then started to squirm a bit while I did this, and in no time he was moaning out my name. That's so **HOT**! I definitely knew he was awake now. After about three minutes of humps, pumps, moans, and groans he reached the point of no return. A few seconds later he was shooting like a machine gun. Some of his juices got into his hair! He then got up and kissed and let his tongue go into my mouth.

We let go after a few seconds.

"Thanks Dai-chan, you're the best," He said.

"Let's clean up, our food is waiting outside, and I'm **HUNGRY!**" I yell.

We cleaned Takeru up so he wouldn't look suspicious. We then headed out to eat. We walked over to the kitchen and sat down. Apparently, my parents were in a happy mood because they couldn't stop laughing. I looked at my Keru-chan with a face of confusion. He then looked at me and was blushing as red as an apple. He put his hands on his face and started to bang his head on the table.

"Keru, what's wrong?" I ask.

"Dai-chan, touch your hair," He said.

I was doing what Takeru asked and started to talk, "Keru, I don't see what's wrong with my," I stopped in mid-sentence because I found what my parents were talking about. I had a big glop of Takeru's cum in my hair. I could now understand why he was banging his head. As I was taking the cum off my hair, I saw a bright flash of light hit me in the eyes. When I regain my sight, I see my parents holding a camera.

"MOM! DAD! STOP IT NOW!" I groan **loudly**.

After I screamed in total embarrassment, we ate our breakfast in **very **awkward silence. Takeru and I excused ourselves from the table and went back to my room. I looked at my D-Terminal, and it read Saturday. It's been two days since we left the hospital on Thursday. I was thinking what we were going to do today when I remembered what today was.

"OMG! I can't believe I forgot! Today We're supposed to meet with the others to meet up with our Digimon. Keru-chan, we have to get-," I stopped again to realize that my Keru-chan wasn't in the room. Apparently, he was showering. I just walked into the restroom to talk with Takeru. I was opening the door when...

"AHHHH! Who the... Dai-chan! You almost gave me a panic attack. At the very least try to knock before entering," he complained.

"Sorry Keru. We should hurry cause we're going to be late," I said.

"That's why I'm in the shower silly," He said.

"Mind if I join you hot stuff?" I said with a wink.

"Dai-chan, we don't have time for this!" he yelled.

"Why not?" I ask seductively.

"Cause we're going to be late. I'll pay you back **tonight!**" he replies.

"You got it Keru-chan," I said as I flashed him a smile.

* * *

Takeru POV

* * *

I almost lost my cool there for a second. I'll get back at him someday * evil laugh *. Anyways, after we showered, we got dressed for today. Today is not an ordinary day, but my Dai-chan completely forgot about it. You could always be sure he'll forget something important. Now to why this day is special. We are going to have our Digimon spend the some time with us.

Sadly, our pals can't stay in our world for too long or else they'll get "homesick". That's why we have these frequent visits. They stay here for a week or two and then return to the Digital World and stay there for a week or two also. I would say that this is way better than never seeing them again. As I was in deep thought, my Dai-chan as his usual self: loud, cute, and obnoxious.

"KERU-CHAN! We're going to be late!" He shouted.

"Oh yeah. I was just thinking about it. Can't wait to see Patamon!" I exclaimed.

"I can't wait to see Veemon!" He agreed.

After that short conversation, we were out of his house, and walking towards our meeting place, Koushiro's house.

We chose Koushiro's house because his parents would be gone for the rest of the day. It was just a perfect plan. I was so excited. I hadn't seen those little guys in a long time much less all the Digi-destined being together in one place.

When we were on the streets, I felt something tug at my hand. It was my Dai-chan's hand. I was more than happy to oblige to his request. I wanted to see if we can take it even farther.

"Dai-chan, do you want to tell everyone about us?" I asked.

Apparently, he didn't hear me. The next thing he did made me slap my face.

"Keru, do you want to tell the others about us?" He asked, and right on cue I slapped myself. He looked at me confusedly. I just let it go and responded to his question.

"I'm okay with it Dai-chan. What about you?" I asked.

"I'm not sure... It just would be too much for me if I loss them as friends. It would even worse if you lost them because of me," he replied.

"Dai, snap out of it. I doubt that they will throw away our friendship and everything we've been through just because we're together, but if anything happens Dai-chan, I'm always here for you. I bet Veemon and Patamon will be with us too," I explained.

"T-T-Thanks Keru. I really needed that. Let's do this," he said.

After several minutes of walking and frequent chit-chat, we **finally** made it to Koushiro's house. We walked inside and was greeted by Koushiro. We were then ushered into his room, and I wasn't surprised that we were the last ones there.

"Late as usual," Tai and Matt said casually.

"Hey TK!" beamed Kari.

"Hurry up people! I don't got all day," complained Yolei.

"Yolei you gotta calm down!" said Cody.

"If you guys stop yapping we can get started!" shouted an angry Koushiro.

As Koushiro was preparing the gate, I looked over at Ken. He was glaring at me for some reason. I really don't know what I did to him. Anyways I looked over at my Dai-chan and whispered something into his ear.

"We'll tell them ALL right before we leave the Digital World, okay?" I asked.

"Deal," he said.

So after a **very impatient** Yolei yelled the "magic words", we were in the Digital World. We walked for a few minutes to meet up with our those lil'guys at the rendezvous point. We arrived there first and waited a few seconds until we heard their sound of laughter and joy. Patamon flew over to me and gave me a big tackle hug. I looked over at Dai-chan and he got an even harder tackle hug by Veemon. It was so cute. After everyone finished a bit of catching up, it was almost time to go back home. We were all in a circle talking about what's been happening lately. Tai and Matt eyed us closely, and we just winked back at them. A few seconds later, I stood up in front of the gang and motioned for Dai-chan to get up. I then began to talk with the love of my life on my side. Everyone was paying pretty close attention to what I had to say; I had the serious look on my face.

"Okay guys, Daisuke and I have something to tell-" I was surprisingly interrupted by Dai-chan kissing me in front of everyone. This was **NOT **part of the plan, but to be honest, I liked it * wink *.

Everyone was jaw-dropped. Well except for Matt and Tai and surprisingly Ken too.

"Didn't see that coming," said Yolei.

"Ditto," said Cody.

"AWWWWWWWWWWW!" shouted Sora and Mimi; **especially MIMI! **

"Congratulations guys. You two look like you're meant for each other," said Joe and Koushiro.

"It's about time!" yelled Kari. When she said that, I was honestly confused. Were we that obvious?

"How did you know?" I asked her.

"Have you seen the way Dais looks at you everyday?" she said, and when she did I found a blushing Dai-chan. He's so adorable when he's embarrassed!

"No. I never knew that is until... ya'know," I replied.

After the bombings of questions, I finally I was finally left alone with my Dai-chan. I looked over at the others to see what they were doing. Unfortunately, Ken's impression on Dai's and my relationship hasn't gotten better. It actually gotten worse if you ask me. It's like he hates me or something. I wonder what I did to get on his bad side.

A few minutes later we took our partner Digimon and went back to our world. It was great having them visit again. We walked back to Dai-chan's house and stayed there for a bit to get Veemon and Patamon comfortable. Dai and I had a date tonight and our digimon had no problem with it. So we both got ready, and went out the door. Before we left, we told the digimon and Dai's parents that we should be home at around ten o'clock tonight.

Dai and I had a great time. First, we had a fancy dinner courtesy of me. Then we gone to watch a romantic comedy. Normally Dai hates romantic films, but he certainly enjoyed the comedy part. Dai and I were both really tired from our date. It was really fun.

"Did you have a good time, Dai-chan?" I asked.

"I had a wonderful time, Keru," He replied.

After that small conversation, we continued walking back to Dai's house. We were only a block away, but suddenly... everything went **BLACK**...

* * *

Chap. 8 END

Dai: It's... **DARK!**

KD: Brilliant Sherlock Motomiya! A new discovery!

Dai: * sad face *

TK: **HEY! **Only **I **do that to him!

Dai: Wha?

* * *

**What's up with Ken? What happened to Dai and Keru? Is Willis involved? **

**Keep on reading to find out. Also please review! They keep me going!**


	9. Chapter 9

Walking Hope

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON...

WARNING: Dark-ish. Character death... Hmmm.. a possibility O_O

KD: HEY GUYS :D sorry for the bit of the wait. I've been **extremely busy** and sick-ish. Also been kind of depressed-ish T^T anyways here you go ^_^ the next chap of Walking Hope ;D Also thanks to Digidestined Ninja of Sunshine and Pink-hair Lady for like always reviewing :D I LOVE you guys 3 and to to my awesome readers please **REVIEW!**

* * *

Taichi POV

* * *

RING! RING! RING!

What on earth is making such a horrible sound at this hour?! I open up my eyes and reluctantly look around my room. I see something glow. I walk over to it and see that it's my cell phone. Ughhhh how could be calling this time in the evening. I have a very short battle on whether I should or shouldn't answer it.

I look at the caller ID and I see that it's from Dai's house. He could be calling about advice on "the deed" or something on his relationship with TK. I quickly agree on answering the phone. I want to know what's been going on between the two of them. What I heard from the opposite line was unexpected.

"Tai please come over... we need you **now**," a woman said. She sounds distressed and as if she's been... crying?

"Mrs. Motomiya? Is that you?" I asked.

"Yes, Tai. Now can you **please** come over," She practically begged.

"What happened Ms. Motomiya? Is something wrong?" I asked. I was honestly worried.

"It's... Dai and TK... they're missing," right after she said that she began sobbing on the phone. I was getting a bit panicky at this moment, but I managed to keep it together.

"Don't worry Ms. Motomiya. I'm going to call TK's brother and we'll both come over, okay?" I explained.

I heard her say something in the lines of an "uh huh", so I just hung up and dialed Matt's phone number. I was waiting very impatiently for an answer. One ring, two, three, four, five, I was about to hang up but then...

"Tai, this better be important," He said sleepily.

"Matt..." I stuttered. I was afraid on how he was going to take it.

"Hurry up Tai! It's like midnight!" He yelled.

"Dai and your brother are missing. Dai's mom called and told me. I told her that we'd meet her at their house," I said it so fast I thought my vocal cords would break. I then heard a loud, strained cough from Matt.

"No... No this can't be happening. Tai stop this isn't funny," He said.

"MATT does it sound like I'm **joking?**" I yelled, "Now hurry up and go over to Dai's house.

I then heard silence on the other line. He hung up. He's probably running over there now worried sick.

I rush to my kitchen and grab a sticky note. I wrote telling my mom I was at Dai's house because he needed me for a project. I knew it was a lame excuse at the time, but I didn't have any better ideas. I made my way out of my house and to Dai's house.

* * *

Matt POV

* * *

This can **NOT ** be happening! Dammit! I hope Takeru's fine. What if he's hurt? Hungry? Cold? What if he's de... NO! I cannot think like that. Okay stop worrying yourself. Takeru has Daisuke with him. I know that Dai wouldn't let anything happen to Takeru. But what if Dai's hurt or something? Oh god. I just got to hurry up to Dai's place and know what's going on.

I was about two blocks from Dai's house when I ran out of breath. Sprinting and panicking, not a great combo. I made a mental note to avoid doing that at all costs. As I was catching my breath, I saw someone on the other side of the road. The person looked familiar, so I focused my vision. I realized that the person was... **Willis**. He has some nerve showing his face to me. He was holding a camcorder.

"Long time no see, Matt," He said as he beamed a smile.

"What are you smiling about? You know I'm this close to beating the crap out of you," I threaten.

"I'm so scared. Why don't you come and get me and teach me a lesson?" He asked. He really doesn't know what he's getting into.

"I will," I said as I started walking across the road.

As I was making my way on the road, I could hear Tai calling my name. I just ignored him for the time because I had some business to attend too.

When I was in the middle of the road, I saw a car moving terrifyingly fast. I was moving out-of-the-way but I assumed my actions failed cause the next thing I knew everything was **BLACK!**

* * *

Taichi POV

* * *

"**MATT!**" I screamed. I was on full panic mode now. Talk about dumb luck. As I was running to him, I called the police. They asked me what's my emergency in a very calm voice (Which really ticked me off), and I responded more bitter than unsweetened iced tea.

"T-T-Tai?" He questioned.

"Shh. Quiet; save your strength," I ordered. At least he wasn't his usual stubborn self or he would've thrown a fit. A few minutes later which felt like an eternity ambulances and police arrived. They asked me a whole bunch of questions which led to nowhere. I kept on telling them that all I saw was Matt getting hit and calling the police. They asked me if I could tell them any details on the car that hit Matt. I told them no because I was **too** far the police and ambulances left, I was dumbfounded.

Who could have done this? So many questions but so little answers. This is just pissing me the fuck off. I decided to continue walking to Dai's house so that his mother doesn't get worried about me too. I knocked on their door and I could hear the sounds of sobbing coming from the other side. I realized that she was **that** worried, but who can blame her? I would be worried if my son got kidnapped or something.

"T-Thank you Tai... for coming. Come in," she said.

"No problem ma'am," I replied.

She motioned me to sit on the couch. When I went into her living room, I found a very depressed Veemon and Patamon. It looked as if they've cried a bit. Again, who could blame them? I sat down near them and opened up my arms to them. They got the message and started to hug me... **REALLY TIGHTLY**.

We were silent for a bit that is until Patamon started to cry. He always was the emotional one. Soon, Veemon started sniffling and his tears started to pour. It was a really sad moment. I could only imagine the sadness and worry in their hearts. Both the Digimon and Dai's parents. I wonder how Matt and TK's parents would react to this. That reminds me... I need to call them and tell them of what's happened. I took out my phone and dialed Ms. Takaishi first. . I waited a few rings till someone picked up.

"Hello? Ms. Takaishi?" I said uncertain.

"This is her secretary speaking. She is now busy at the moment. May I take a message?" She asked.

"This is about her son, and it's kind of an emergency. I need to speak to her now," I asked.

"Please hold while relay your message to her," she replies. I wait a bit until she comes back with an answer.

"She says she's too busy at the moment and to call back later. Although, I could take a message on what the emergency is," She asks again.

"I'm sorry. It's personal," I replied. I then hanged up and tried to process what just happened. After several seconds, steam was coming out of my ears.

I know that she is a DAMN workaholic, but this is just FUCKING RIDICULOUS! She just abandons her son like that even when we tell her that it's an EMERGENCY! What does it take to get her attention? Must I hammer the words "Emergency" into her head? Her skull is thicker than Dai's. I seriously thought I was pissed back then, but it's only just begun.

Dai's mom saw my distress and gave me a glass of water. The water-cooled me down just a bit, but enough to help. I had to keep taking huge breath just to control my temper. I was just so mad and... **MAD!** After a few minutes of pretending to choke someone, I called Matt's dad. When I told him all that happened, I could tell he was sincerely worried. He had a bit a panic in his voice and said he would be back in the city by tomorrow morning. At least on parent cares * sigh *. I then sat down on the couch to talk with the two Digimon. I honestly wanted to know how they were doing. I hoped that they weren't that big of an emotional wreck, but as usual I was wrong. I don't even know why I bother.

After talking to Dai's parents for an hour, I told them that I was going to visit Matt at the hospital. For some reason, I couldn't get him out of my mind. I just thought it was me worrying about him. I ran my way to the hospital being especially careful on the roads.

* * *

Takeru POV

* * *

Geeez! My head seriously hurts. Where am I? It's **so** dark in here. Probably just on bed, but it doesn't feel like Dai's bed. It's definitely not my bed.

After that last thought, everything came back to me. I was walking with Dai back to his house from our date and then **BLACK**. I have a big hunch on who was behind all this. I was going to find my Dai-chan when I felt something tug at my arms. Actually something was tugging on all of my limbs. It took me a few seconds to realize that I was restrained. I was then **REALLY** worried about Dai and started to panic.

"DAI! Dai-chan! Where are you?" I yelled.

"T-T-Takeru? Where are we?" He asked. He sounded tired... **really** tired.

"I don't know where we are. Are you tied up too?" I asked.

He responded with a yes and then a few seconds my eyes were hit with a harsh light. As I tried to focus my vision, I saw a guy standing in front of me. I looked to my side and sighed in relief cause there was Dai-chan. I then turned back to the mystery guy. Unfortunately, he wasn't a mystery anymore. It was... **Willis**.

"So it was you?" both me and Dai barked at him.

"There's no need for that tone of voice here, Keru-chan... and you to Daisuke," he said.

"Like we would take your suggestion," I spat.

"It wasn't a suggestion. It was an ORDER!" He exclaimed.

"Keru doesn't need to listen to your bullshit, Wilbert," Like me he gets Willis' name wrong too.

"It's WILLIS! Anyways I'm here to get you back Keru. Someone's here for you... Daisuke." He always said Dai's name like it was a bad word.

"Am I too late to join in?" said a mystery voice. It sounded disturbingly familiar. I then heard footsteps getting louder until someone came out behind a big crate. It was... **KEN!**

"KEN!" we both shouted. "You're on his side?"

"Yes... I come to make you understand Dai," He said.

I was confused by Ken's word at first, but soon everything clicked. Ken was the person here for Daisuke. It appears that Willis wants me and Ken wants Dai-chan. I don't know how they met, but this is bad... **real BAD. ** Surprisingly, Dai caught up with what their plan was. He was jaw-dropped.

"Figured out our plan didn't ya?" said Willis, "You were always a quick thinker Keru."

"Stop calling me that! Can you get the fact that I do **NOT** love you?!" I yelled.

Willis' sly grin then turned into a frown. Bad move. I made him mad. He then walked over to me while Dai was shooting threat after threat towards Willis. He then took my chin into his palms and smiled at me.

"I really hoped it didn't have to resort to this, Keru," he said.

He then went out of sight for a while. During his absence, Ken was talking to a very **angry** Dai-chan. I've honestly never seen him so mad in my life. A few minutes later, Willis came out with a projector and other electronic you'll have at a _home movie theater_. I was anxious on what he had to show. I saw the beginning of the video. I saw a person standing on the other side of the road. It was **Matt!**

I heard him talking to someone whom I assumed was Willis. My brother was walking across the street when... he was hit by a... **car?! **The video then ended.

"You monster!" I yelled.

"If you don't want anything like that to happen to anyone else, I demand you accept my offer. Same thing goes for Ken and your boy toy over there. Hoped you had a good time with him, cause it's over," He said.

I was silent for a long time. I just looked into Dai-chan's eyes. They were full of anger, sadness, and panic. He was about to mouth a message to me until Ken slapped his face. He sure had a nerve doing that. If I wasn't restrained, he would **seriously** regret that. He then told Dai something on the lines of "You're mine now, he's not with you anymore."

After that, I was full of panic. Not only for Dai's or my life, but for other friends too. I really don't want them to get hurt._ What am I going to do?_

* * *

__CHAP 9 END

Will Matt survive? Will Keru and Dai survive? What plans do Willis and Ken have for the two? How will the other react? These will hopefully be answered soon.

KD: Until next time guys :D


	10. Chapter 10

Walking Hope

* * *

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON. but if i did who knows what I'd do. xD

Warning: Dark-ish. my friends say its dark, but im not sure.

* * *

KD: Heeeeey guys ^_^ sorry for the wait. I've just been having a **bit** of writer's block. Anyways, I hope you like this Chap. PLEASE REVIEW! And to my loyal reviewers... I LOVE YOU! Thanks for the views to the others too :D

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: Hey guys :D Well just to tell you that I'll be doing WEEKLY updating from this point forward. It's just that I would be very busy cause I'm going back to... SCHOOL T^T I give you all a most sincere apology.**

* * *

Matt POV

* * *

BEEP! BEEP!

How could someone possibly use such a horrendous at this ungodly hour in the morning? Can a teenager get some peaceful sleep around here?

I slowly opened my eyes to a **harsh** light. In response, I started to make hissing noises (Yes, like a snake). I then opened my eyes and tried to sit up. It was very hard due to 1) the pain and 2)wires and needles all over me. I tried several more time till I gave up. This is just killing me. I then did the only thing that came to mind.

"TK!" I yelled.

As quickly as I closed my mouth, there was big bush of hair in front of me. I knew only one person who holds a _forest_ that huge.

"Matt you're awake!" He yelled. I was then crushed by a bear hug. Although Tai is pretty lean, he can give one mean bear hug. My only way of self-defense was to punch him, but I was now _disabled _at the moment.

"TAI! Where am I? Where's TK?," I asked.

He then had a frown on his face. "We still can't find him Matt. Do you remember anything from last night?" He asked.

"I got hit by a car Tai not hit with amnesia," I replied.

"Oh Matt," He chuckled out. He then proceeded to give me another of his bear hugs.

"Tai you're squeezing to hard," I said. I seriously thought I was going to faint due to the pressure.

"Oh yeah. Sorry," He said sheepishly. He was blushing and turning red (HAHA!). Usually, I would be laughing my ass off, but now I had this weird feeling in my stomach. I'm probably just hungry. I was just waiting for that stomach to growl to come on cue, but... it never came. Hmmm... weird. I then looked back at Taichi, and I was about to say something until he cut me off.

"You hungry?" He asked. I think he's reading my mind! (O_O)

"Yeah, kinda," I replied. I then attempted to get up... again. Tai saw me struggling and quickly rushed to my side. He just kept babbling at me to stay still, take it easy, and just wait. At the time, those were the last things I wanted to do. I reluctantly listened to him.

"I'll be back in a few with you food, kay? Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, you understand?" He said as maturely as he can get. Which isn't very much, I tell you. To slap his level of maturity back in his face, I stuck my tongue out at him. He chuckled at me response and dashed out to the cafeteria.

I was then left to my own devices for several minutes till I heard footsteps coming my way. He's like the Flash or something, I tell you! Anyways, a few seconds later I saw someone at my door. Unfortunately, it wasn't Tai with my food (I'm starving T_T), but my dad carrying a bag. And this wasn't ay bag, it was a takeout bag from... **McDONALDS!** At least it's something edible. Way better than the hospital food. Although I did not have peace and quiet, I had **food**. I may not seem like it, but I sure have an appetite. Damn you high metabolism. After the few seconds of thinking about all that, my dad broke the silence.

"You okay, Matt?" He asked.

My mind was still on the food and my mouth was involuntarily watering and drooling. My dad then had to snap several times to bring me back to reality.

"Oh... sorry dad," I said as I blushed from embarrassment.

"It's okay Matt. I figured that you'd be hungry." he said as he handed me the food, "So how you feeling?"

"A lot better," I said with a mouthful of fries. My dad then slapped his forehead and reminded me **NOT **to talk with my mouth full. I just gave him a big thumbs up. ^_^

After that delicious meal (It's better than hospital food), Tai came in with a tray of _food_. Did it really deserve to be called that? Anyways he set the tray on top of my lap, and sat at my side. He then told me to dig in. At least he didn't know about the McDonalds, or else he would go berserk. Sadly, I thought to soon. He saw something from the corner of his eyes and pulled out the McDonalds bag. He looked at me like a disappointed mother. Oh the agony!

* * *

Daisuke POV

* * *

That son of a bitch just slapped me. Grrr... I really thought he was my best friend. Why would he do this to me? Although I'm usually slow at getting things, I've had strokes of genius lately. I now realized that Ken liked... no loved me in that sort of way. To be honest, I've never viewed Ken like that. He was like a brother to me. I believe it would've been better if he'd told me earlier. Like I said, I wouldn't get together with him because I think of him as a brother, but I would've told him how I felt and that it's better to stay friends. If only that happened, we could have avoided all... this.

"Ken... why?" I asked. I did my best to make the strain in my voice known. I was honestly broken, not as much during the Keru incident, but still broken.

"Because I **love** you Daisuke," He replied.

"Is slapping, restraining, and kidnapping me a way of showing your 'love'?" I said angrily.

"It was the only way Dai-chan. I **need **you. You can't love... him. It's simply not logical!" He yelled.

I then looked into Ken's eyes and I saw the pleading in eyes. He really did care about me, but I can't commit to someone I don't love... in that way.

"Ken... I love and care for you with all my heart and soul. It's true. But that love and care is love and care for a brother. Ken you're like a brother to me, and I cannot love you... in that way.

Right after I said that, I received a barrage of slaps to the face. Other than the sounds of him slapping me, I could hear him mumbling something aloud. He was chanting "Snap out of it Dai" over and over again. Got it felt like my cheeks were ready to burst out. I was thinking on how to stop him and came across the thought of biting him. I then took that idea out because it'll just make him more angry. It left me with only one last option.

"**STOP IT RIGHT NOW!**" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Surprisingly, it actually worked. Ken stopped slapping me. Hooray! I then looked around for my Keru-chan, but... I couldn't find him anywhere in the room. I seriously started to panic.

"Ken... **WHERE ARE YOU KEEPING TAKERU?!" **I asked ever so _nicely_.

"That's none of your concern Dai-chan-" I immediately cut him off.

"Don't you **ever** call me that," I said. I swear I could feel a nerve popping up on my forehead.

Ken remained silent as if my words hurt him greatly. As much as I hate his guts for doing this to Keru and I, I feel a bit sorry for him. He just wants me to be with him. The problem is that I can't commit to him. It would be worse if I get together with him and I don't really mean it. I'd be living a lie.

Unfortunately, Ken recovered quickly from his moping and was madder than ever. He started to slap my face even harder and then proceeded to gag me. The thing tasted horrible. I successfully calmed myself down and tried to talk through the gag.

"Wha are ouu oooing tu meh?" I hoped he got the message.

"I'm going to make love to you. So you **WILL **love me," he said in a demanding tone.

To be honest, I was never scared this bad in my whole life. Okay... maybe not; battling MaloMyostimon wins the cup by a few points. Anyways, I began to **cry** at that point. I usually don't cry that much, but this was one of those rare times. I was pouring tears like no tomorrow. Although most people don't know this, I'm still a virgin. I've been waiting for that special someone * cough * Takeru to take it away. I now know how my Keru felt when he was raped by **Willis.** I seriously want to kill that guy, but the best legal thing I can do is send him to rot in jail. Sadly, I'm in no place to do such a thing now.

As Ken was preparing us for to _make love_or in other words **torture me to death**, a million thoughts were running through my head. I was wondering who was looking for me, how my friends and family are and all those other things you think about when you're kidnapped. I then felt something wet on my ass. It was wiggling. **Grrrr...** it was Ken's tongue. People usually say it feels good, but now I was feeling quite the opposite. To show my disliking, I kicked him off. I'm quite flexible with my legs due to soccer (HAHA! ^_^). Ken was really annoyed by this, but I was to stuck in my own self-praising to care. He then made me sniff something and then my vision started to blur.

"Why... Ken?" I asked drowsily.

The last words I heard from him were "I love you".

Next thing I saw was... nothing.

* * *

Takeru POV

* * *

"Let me go you son of bitch! Let me the fuck go you coward!" I screamed over and over again.

"Tsk Tsk Keru. That language isn't going to get you anywhere," He chimed. Oh how I would love to pound him into oblivion. If only these restraints weren't here. Since I had no other choice, I asked nicely.

"Willis, dear, will you please let Daisuke and I go?" I asked in an annoyingly nice way. After I asked, he was in deep thought, but I bet he was just pretending.

"Why how nice of you to ask Keru, but the answer is **no,**" He replies. Oh well, it was worth the shot.

I gritted my teeth to his _generosity_. I was just bidding my time on this table restrained. I looked towards Willis, who was drinking some juice of some sort. It just reminded me how thirsty and hungry I was. As always, my stomach growled on cue.

"Hungry?" He asked.

"I think it was a monster hiding under my bellybutton," I said sarcastically.

"Haha real funny Keru. Hear have some bread. I'm not that cruel, but still** very **cruel," He said as he handed me some bread. At least it was something. He then brought a bottle of water to my mouth and let get some fluids into me.

A few minutes later, I assumed Willis got bored and wanted me to _entertain_ him.

"Options 1 or 2 Keru?" He asked. I seriously didn't want to find out what either options were due to the mischievous grin on his face. At the exact moment, a plan came into my mind.

"So Willis, how have you been doing?" I asked.

He looked at me really with a questionable look. To most people, Willis seemed like a really smart guy, and he really is. The thing is that he lacks one thing, street smarts. He might be good with numbers and all that stuff like Koushiro, but when it comes down to the smarts that Tai and the other have. Willis is vulnerable. That's the genius of my plan. (Mwhahahaha!)

"I'm alright..." He said nervously.

"Willis, I've known you for a long time, and I know can easily tell when you're lying," I said bluntly. I've seriously been hanging out with Tai and Dai too much. Oh never mind fuck it. Anyways, Willis looked at me with a big frown, and for a moment, I sincerely felt sorry for him.

"Well..." He choked on his words. I really wanted to get it out of him. The reason is that I knew that he hooked up with someone after we _broke up_. Although he raped me before, I always had a feeling there was something else involved. As of what I heard, he was enjoying his time with his new lover. It just doesn't make sense of him coming after me when he has someone to be with.

"Willis, you can tell me," I said with concern.

"My parents Keru... they're dead," He said as he started to pour out the tears.

* * *

CHAP. 10 END

What happened to Willis' parents? What will Ken do to Dai? How will Takeru react to Willis' news? Will there be any complications with Matt's health? How's the search for the two missing boys going?

Some of these questions and maybe more will be answered in the next chapter of "Walking Hope".

PLEASE Review! :D


	11. Chapter 11

Walking Hope

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, but if I did... who knows what I'll do O_O**

KD: Hey guys! Y'all miss me? Hope you are excited for this Chapter cause here it is ^_^ I also want to thank you guys for all the reviews (30). That's an **awesome** number of reviews for a first story and I love you guys for reviewing. So please review for this Chapter too :D Hope you guys like it ;D

* * *

Taichi POV

It's been an hour since I found Matt's McDonalds and scolded him for it... in a playful way of course. The reaction on his face was like priceless. He blushed as red as a tomato and started to playfully hit me. I honestly had that weird feeling in my stomach. I've felt this feeling before, but I just don't know when. Anyways, the nurses had to "gang up on me" to get me out of the hospital because I didn't want to leave Matt alone.

After their last effort to push me out of the hospital, they succeeded. I was a bit sad that Matt had to sit there at the hospital all... alone. I know I would've died being there alone. I just can't stand being alone. I need someone to be there for/with me. Oh well, I could always visit him tomorrow. I was then walking home when I received a phone call from Dai's house. I quickly answered.

"Hello, Tai speaking," I said.

"Tai can I ask you a favor?" asked Mr. Motomiya.

"Sure, anything. So what is it?" I beamed.

"Can you come over to the house? The police _finally_ answered came to our help and they said they wanted to speak with you.

"Okay, I'm on my way," I replied. Right after I hung up, I started to jog my way to Dai's house. Good thing I was on their side of the town, so there house wasn't as far as it usually was. If only I had my car, but no my mom wanted to use it. Oh well...

Anyways, I was in Dai's neighborhood and a few seconds later I arrived at his house. To be honest, I didn't even see signs that a police officer or any officer for that matter was in the area. I then continued to jog my way towards the Motomiya residence. I was getting a few weird looks from the people I passed by. I then finally found out what they were looking at. It seems that they haven't seen anyone with a beautiful head of hair like me. I just glared at them silencing whatever rude comments they were about to unleash.

It just lightened up my mood a bit, but I quickly remembered why I was here in the first place. Apparently, I was walking way faster than I thought. It felt like a few nanoseconds till I was at their front door (Nanoseconds?! Are you fucking kidding me? I've seriously been hanging out with Koushiro **too** much).After that train of thought, I was brought back to reality by someone opening the door **very** loudly. I saw that it was Mrs. Motomiya, and I also noticed that she's been crying... a **LOT** recently. As usual, she escorted me in to meet up with the police who were _eager_ to speak with me. I walked into a room that looked exactly the same when I left.

"Taichi Kamiya," said a voice.

"Yes, I'm here..." I said uncertainly.

"No need to be afraid, it's the police. Now may you come to Mr. Daisuke's room for the interview," She asked.

"Sure, no prob," I said.

I then walked into Dai's room and was greeted by policewoman. She seemed polite enough, but then... looks can be deceiving. She then took my hand to shake and I happily obliged. She introduced herself as "Mrs. Shimizu". After the brief introductions, she began to ask me questions about my connections to Dai, and what has he been doing lately. As I answered her questions, she would take notes at a very fast pace and will occasionally check her notes. I assumed that she was coming with theories on how these things were related to Dai and TK's kidnapping.

After answering all of her questions, she said that I did a great job. I bet she thought I was some sort of looney. Anyways, she pulled me out of the Dai's room and into the living room. I sat down on the couch with Dai's parents. She took a seat on the other side of the room and began telling us her conclusion.

"First off, I would like to give my thanks for all of your cooperation. Secondly, I assure you that I will do everything and anything in my power to try to find your son and his friend. Finally, I have to warn you that we do not know what we might find and some of it might not be pleasant for you all. Just please let us handle this, so no one else has to get hurt," She explained. To be honest, I thought that last part was bullshit. Do they really expect us to stand here and do nothing?

A few minutes later, the policewoman said her goodbyes and left. Once she left, I sat on the couch tired and exhausted. Dai's parents noticed my state and decided to do something about it.

"You can stay here for the night if you want to Tai," Dai's mom offered.

"No no it's okay. I can walk home," I said.

"You're certainly not doing such thing. It's late and you're exhausted to the core. I'll just call your mom that you're staying. I bet she won't mind," She said.

"No it's re-" She cut me off.

"Nonsense. We would welcome any friends of Dai to stay over at the house. It's been _really_ quiet lately, and it's really no problem at all," She replied. Damn she sure is _persistent_. I guess I have no other choice.

"Okaay, Mrs. Motomiya, you win," I said in defeat.

She then shouted a "Hooray" and proceeded to usher... no _push_ me into Dai's room. She said that I'll be staying here for the night and that she'll be back in a minute. I then sat on Dai's bed and found something interesting... it was cum? Oh my god, I almost shit my pants then and there laughing my ass off. Matt's sure gonna have cow over this. Dai and TK are never going to hear the end of it from him. Right after this _episode _of mine, Mrs. Motomiya came in the room holding a tray full of goodies.

At first, I felt like I was in heaven, but then I felt as if I was using someone. As always, I retaliated.

"Oh Mrs. Motomiya this is too much. I hate to be a bother-" Again, she cut me off.

"Nonsense. You just eat up because I know that inside you're starving. Enjoy," She said as she made her way to her room.

She is _so_ stubbornly kind... cool mom. Anyways, I was eating the _buffet_ she gave until I stuffed myself senseless. For several minutes my taste buds were in heaven, but it was short-lived...

After the minutes of bliss, stomach pains were inflicted upon me. My sad life... and my sadder stomach. Anyways, like I said, I passed out from eating too much (No vomitting! ^_^), and had no dream at all. It was very unusual because I for one am have a _vivid subconscious _or something of that sort.

It felt like a few minutes, but the next thing I knew it was morning. Sad isn't it? After my usual morning grogginess, I realized the situations at hand and got over it. I quickly got out of bed and made it as neat as I possibly can. I was trying my best until I heard laughter at the door.

"You and Dai are two of a kind. You fix a bed just like him," Dai's mom chuckled out.

"I believe he got it from me because my bed making skills are... _exceptional_," I said.

"I couldn't agree more," She said sarcastically.

So I helped Dai's mom clean up Dai's room a bit, and it was heartbreaking when she saw _any_ photo of Dai. She would just sniffle to herself and at one time she just had a sudden outburst of tears for a minute. As usual, I did my best to comfort, and it was hard for me to keep in all the emotion myself. It just shows how much people care about Dai and TK.

Dai's mom then escorted me to the living room and told me to wait there while she made breakfast. As I was waiting, a million thoughts were going through my head. I was hoping that Matt, Dai, and TK are alright. I then come up with a plan to ease my worries for all of them. Surprisingly, I'm _still_ not tired from the events that happened.

_Now- Eat _

_9:00- 11:30- Check/Hangout with Matt _

_11:30-1:00- Get food from Matt's favorite restaurant and bring it to the hospital. Eat lunch with him too _

_1:00-1:30- Check on how the investigation's going _

I thought upon my mental schedule and saw that it was absolutely flawless. I could just imagine Matt admiring my genius. _It was a beautiful thought and always will be. _

Not known to me, Dai's mom finished cooking breakfast. It was only when she put a plate of some delicious omelets with soy-sauce near my nose did I wake up from my _trance_.

The second I saw the food and her warm smile, I started to drool to my mouth's content. I could just hear the growls of my stomach. It then became known that food was calling my name. I happily answered it. As I was devouring – rather murdering – the food that has been given to me. It took me only a few minutes to eat and clean up (Not surprised). In a few seconds, I was out the door.

* * *

Takeru POV

"...What?!" I screamed.

"It's true Keru... they're dead," He said.

"Why? How? When?" I asked him as a billion questions were popping out in my mind.

"It was before I came back to Japan. They... killed t-themselves. T-they did-" I cut him off.

"Why didn't you tell me Willis? We could have helped you!" I exclaimed.

"It's just... not _easy_ telling anyone that your parents committed suicide because-" He choked on the last part.

"Because what Willis?" I asked nicely.

"Because of me Takeru! They killed themselves because of who _I_ am! Before I came here, I came out to my parents about my sexuality. They didn't take it well and told me that I needed help. They started to send me to these mental hospitals so that they could _fix me._ After a few months and no progress, my parents saw that I was hopeless in their eyes. At the time, I didn't know what was happening. I was coming home and there I saw them. _Lifeless _on the floor. Blood...everywhere. I saw a note addressed to me. It told how they _really_ felt about me. A week later, money from both of their wills. I had nowhere to go and no one to turn to. I came to the first place in mind... here," He explained.

"Willis... I didn't know," I replied.

"When I first came here, I didn't know who to talk to. For the first few days, I was just walking around the city hopelessly lost. I was at the park near the mall and then I saw... you. To me it was like some sort of sign. You probably know the rest," He said.

"How could I forget?" I questioned.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_I was walking towards the mall to buy some food. Bored and alone and especially HUNGRY! I was walking in when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see who it was. _

"_Hey TK..." he said. _

"_Willis? It's you! Man, I haven't seen you in a while. When did you come here?" I asked. _

"_I just landed like three days ago. I was walking around and I found you!" He replied. _

"_Say... you get a bite to eat with me?" I asked. _

"_I'd love that," He replied._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

"And that's why Takeru, that I wanted to be with you. You're the only person who loves me. I always loved my parents and always will. It just that... they're not here now. I needed someone to love and someone to love me for _me._ To me, you were like a perfect angel from heaven. You filled that void in my heart. Then you went to Daisuke and I panicked. I was so... afraid of losing you. Then I met Ken. He filled this void in me and made me happy for once, and he was more than welcoming to help me win you back. I thought everything was perfect, but now... I realize that you really love Daisuke more than anything we could ever be. Maybe... I'm just not meant to have love," He said as all of his emotions came out at once.

"Now _hold up_! You are meant for love. Willis the answer has been in front of you this whole time!" I shouted.

"HUH? What do you mean?" He asked. God he can be so slow sometimes...

"KEN! Ken is your answer Willis! Ken was the one who filled the 'void' in your heart that you think is mine to fill. Willis are you sure you don't like Ken?" I asked.

"Well to be honest, I've had feeling for him, but I've always pushed them aside for you. It's just that they keep coming back," He replied sheepishly.

I had a huge grin on my face. "Willis you shouldn't hide your feeling. You should embrace them. You should tell Ken how you feel," I said.

"I think I've always hid my feeling of him because of... rejection. It would just destroy me if he pushed me away. I would be so broken," I could hear the sincere care in his voice. He sure is in love.

"Willis, from experience, it's better to let out your feelings than bottle them up inside. First off, it's not good for your health and well-being. Lastly, you _never know_ what will happen if you don't try," I said. After that, he started to cry.

"Willis, why are you crying?" I asked.

"B-because I don't deserve to be 'friends' with you. I did so many bad things to you. You shouldn't forgive me. I don't deserve this. I deserve to live without love," He ranted. To be honest, he was annoying me with this bullshit. So I did the best thing I could do. I punched the bullshit out of him. You could hear the sound of skin to skin contact. Then there was an eerie silence that just pissed me the fuck off. Willis, however, was jaw-dropped and soon came back to his senses.

"Thanks Takeru. I really needed that," He said as he was caressing the part of his face I punched.

"Now why don't we go to Ken and tell him about all this?" I asked.

"Let's do it," He replied.

* * *

CHAP. 11 END

Is Willis being honest with Takeru? How will Ken react to all of this **if** Willis is being honest? How's Matt doing?

These questions and maybe others might be answered next time on "Walking Hope"

PLEASE REVIEW! Hope you liked it :D


	12. Chapter 12

_**Walking Hope **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon whatsoever! Although, I wish I did. **_

**KawaiiDaikeru: OMG GUUUUUYYYS! I'm sooooo sorry for not updating in like 3 weeks or so? It's all my fault (GAHHH)! Please don't hate me... Anyways to show my appreciation for you guys who are dedicated fans... I give you Chapter 12 of Walking Hope. PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Kari POV

_Takeru and Daisuke sick?Like seriously who would believe that bullshit?_

It was the lame excuse Tai gave the rest of the Digi-destined for TK and Dai's absences. Again, who would believe it? _Not _me. The almighty truth is, my brother is a terrible liar. He kept on stuttering and saying "Uhmm" during his _**short**_ explanation. It amazes me how someone could say that many "Uhmm's" in a single sentence. He made it even more suspicious when he told he was going out for no reason at all. So like the nice and caring sister I am, I followed him.

He walked out of our apartment all criminal-like. It was as if he stole something. It just made me crack up on how obvious and ridiculous he looked. I then got down to business. I put my ear on the door to hear the elevator ring. It rang, which signaled Tai went in and was making his way down, so I made my move. I slowly went out the door and to the stairs of our apartment. I carefully crept my way down each step as a precaution. I finally made it to the ground floor and I saw my brother who was already crossing the street to the mall. I rushed a bit because if I didn't I would've lost him.

I was running so fast that I realized I was only a _**few meters**_ away from him. Thank Azulongmon that it was a busy day. I was trying to peer my head through the crowd and saw that he was continuing his way south. It was odd on why he was going south. None of the older Digi-destined lived down south. They either lived north, west, or east of the mall. Unless he was going to visit Takeru, Yolei, and Cody's building, I was lost on why he'd go there.

I continued following for the next ten minutes. I then remembered that we were right in front of his favorite place to _**eat**_. I should have known that only his stomach would drag him this distance away this far from the other restaurants. I didn't want to go inside the place because the workers know me _too_ well there due to my brother, so I just waited across the street at a neighboring cafe (Coincidence, isn't it?). Anyways, I was busy starving myself to death because I forgot to eat lunch while my brother was happily enjoying his food. It was cruel, sadistic torture. Finally, after half an hour of waiting, my brother came out of the restaurant, but there was something odd about him.

Normally, he would have a big smile after such a delicious meal, but it looked as if he was worried. I could easily tell that he was trying to hide his emotions, but it just wasn't working for him. He then made his way down the street and made a sharp turn to the left. I panicked because I thought I was going to lose him.

I ran all the way towards the path that I saw him go. It was as if I was running at the speed of light or something. Then suddenly... _**BANG!**_ I bumped into my brother who was just standing in the middle of the sidewalk like a big idiot. Once I hit him it was all over. I was on the lines of... _**screwed**_.

"I was waiting till you bumped into me," He said.

"Oh Tai is that... wait **WHAT?! **You were waiting for me?! H-how did you know I was following you?" I screamed.

"I didn't, but thankful for your confession. It's well appreciated," he said _**sarcastically.**_

He seriously knows how to throw and tick me off. If he weren't my brother, he wouldn't live to see the sun _**ever again**_. I then clenched my fists tightly to show my annoyance, and it had the desired effect. He came begging up to me for forgiveness. Everyone knew that when I get ticked off, I take it to a whole other level. One time, I didn't talk to Joe for almost a month after the little prank he did on me (NO! You don't need to know about that!). Anyways, I kept Tai on "the edge of his seat" on terms of me forgiving him. He was like bipolar with relief and panic. It was truly a beautiful sight to see.

After having my fun, I finally bestowed my forgiveness upon him. The look on his face was priceless. It was like every single wish in his life has been granted. Anyways, he started to walk to where ever he was going and I gladly followed.

"Spill it," I ordered.

"Huh?" He said. He was as clueless as ever.

"Where are you going? This road leads to a dead end, and the only thing here is the police station," I said.

"Yeah. I know that. I was here to check on the investigation of T-" He cut himself off realizing he said too much, but it was _**too late.**_

"What investigation for Takeru? Is Davis involved? This has to do with that lie you told us, doesn't it?" I asked in one breath. He then sighed and told me to sit down on a bench on the sidewalk.

* * *

Taichi POV

"You pick on fast don't you?" I ask her.

"You're a terrible liar onii-chan," She tells me.

I reluctantly accepted defeat from the hands of my sister. It was a bittersweet moment. I was glad that I could get this rock off my shoulders, but what would Matt do to me if he found out. You never know what he'll do to keep his brother safe and/or happy even if he's handicapped.

"You really want to know?" I ask her.

"_**YES TAICHI!**_" she yells.

"Okay, okay! Just don't tell _**anybody**_," I remind her.

I then started to retell the events of the past several days. I told her about my visit to the hospital for Daisuke where I met Matt. I told her about how TK got raped by Willis (She shed a tear at that), and how Matt got injured by a car. I then told her the big secret... It was a very eerie silence after that. I was getting worried.

"Tai stop joking with me," She nervously laughed off. I just kept looking at her with a straight face and she finally came to the sudden realization that I _**wasn't joking**_. She was like most people jaw-dropped. She then started to cry uncontrollably. It was as if she was throwing a tantrum or having a seizure or something.

"_**WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU IDIOT!" **_she screamed. She then started curse silently in Japanese. I couldn't quite hear it, but I knew it was Japanese. She began to slap, punch, and kick me everywhere. I didn't fight back because I knew she was having an emotional breakdown. She'll come to her senses soon enough. Sadly, my thoughts were right.

"_**THUMP!**_" It was all you could hear when I face-palmed to the ground holding my crotch. She unfortunately kicked on the "X" of the map. A few seconds later, I could hear her muttering apologies and other worried questions. It showed that her self-defense lessons were really paying off, but I was _**still**_ injured! Well that will be an understatement by my standards... but I'm getting off topic.

"TAI! TAAAAIIIIII! Are you okay?!" She yelled with her mouth right near my ear. I swear, if I weren't going to have testicular cancer, I was going to be deaf.

"I got hit in the crotch not in the eardrums, Kari," I tell her. She then flashed me a smile.

"At least your sense of humor is still there. Umm... sorry Tai," she says.

"No need to be sorry. It's my fault anyways. I should have told you all sooner instead of lying to you, but I was afraid you'd all maul at me and Matt," I explain.

"_**Very very true. **_If you told us about this earlier, everyone would've you and Matt's head on a pedestal," She jokes.

We then continue to walk to the police station. It wasn't that far from our current location. It only took like what... three minutes? We then walked into the station to be greeted by a _**very friendly**_ front desk woman. I came here to visit often to check up on the investigation, so she knew me well.

"Hello, Tai. The usual?" She asks me.

"Yes, Stacy," I tell her.

"Who's this?" She asks. "Your sister?"

I tell her that Kari is my sister and I let them exchange a mutual greeting. We then waited in the lobby for a bit for the investigators to gather up all that they've found. In a few minutes, a policeman came out ushered us to the conference room. That one policeman told us to wait in here for a bit and then left. A few seconds later, a stern looking a policewoman came in.

She greeted us and introduced herself to Kari. Her name was Netsuka H. She was a very friendly woman, but stern when it came to other people's lives. She then told all about what they had found so far which was pretty much... _**NOTHING!**_

"We've done a complete analysis of where Takeru and Daisuke from the info we received. We've made outposts to look out for them and Willis, but we've heard nothing from them. There's nothing we can do now, but we'll still keep the outposts there if you wish," She explained.

"It would be nice if you kept them there officer. Thank you for your hard work," I said.

Officer H. nodded her head in agreement. I took hold of Kari's hand to take us out of the station. When I did take hold of it, I could just feel the anger boiling inside her. Once we put a foot outside the station, she was about to burst, but I let her hold it in for little while. I quickly tugged her towards a place where we were out of earshot from the police station. I released my hand from her mouth and the world went... _**BOOM!**_

"_**THESE PEOPLE DON'T KNOW HOW THE HELL IN THE FUCKING WORLD TO DO THEIR DAMN JOB! IF I WAS THEIR BOSS I WOULD FIRE ALL THOSE BITCHES!"**_ she yelled. Never in my whole life did I ever hear her curse this bad before.

"Kari you just have to-" I couldn't finish my sentence with her shouting.

"_**DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN BECAUSE THIS ISN'T A TIME TO BE DAMN CALM!" **_she screamed. After she did that, I came to the conclusion that talking to her won't work at all, so I went to Plan B. When I mean Plan B, I mean that I'm going to give her my hurt puppy look. She can never resist that look.

She was looking at me with daggers in her eyes, but then I showed her the look. She brought out her puzzled expression and I knew that she was completely thrown off. She was speechless for about a minute until she said her first two words "_**Damn you"**_.

She knew that I did the look on purpose, but its mystical powers were too much for her. She reluctantly gave in much to my pleasure. It's fun when you have an advantage over your sibling.

After that brief moment of tension, we walked over to the nearest pizza place to get something to eat. It's for Kari, okay? Okay, maybe that's a lie, but who cares? Anyways, we ordered our regulars (We're like regulars at every restaurant in this town because of me) and waited patiently. At least I wasn't the one hungry, or else I would be _**really**_ cranky.

We ate quickly because it was getting pretty late and we both knew that our mom would go berserk if we weren't home. She'll call the army or something worse. Anyways, we took the shortcut home to save time.

* * *

Daisuke POV

He just keeps on hitting me. I just want it to all stop. I really don't need this. I wish he'd just stop.

"K-Ken... please stop t-this," I ask. He whacked me again. I know that every time I ask he does that, but I just can't stop.

"_**WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO?**_" he yells.

"Ken p-please. If you really love me, you'll stop," I explain, but he whacks me again.

"Dai... I'm doing this to make _**you**_ understand my feelings for you," he says.

"_**BULLSHIT!**_ Ken I've been your friend for a long time now and I know when you're lying so just snap out of it!" I scream.

"You don't know anything you little piece of shit!" He screams. You know there's one thing I learned about Ken throughout all of our adventures. It's that when you get him emotionally unbalanced he starts to loose control. The boy-genius he usually is turns into a insecure person. I think it's because of all the things Ken went through is what causes it. I always hate it when he's like this, but I _**will**_ do everything I can to help him.

"Ken, what would you do to someone you love?" I ask.

"Huh?" He says nervously. As expected, the question emphasized his weak state of mind. Phase 1 of my plan complete. I'm just hoping the rest of it goes this smoothly.

"Ken, please answer my question," I say with pleading eyes. Let's see if this look breaks him.

"Well... uhhh... you give them lot's of r-respect and t-treat them like they're y-y-your everything," He replies.

"Then why are you hitting me Ken?" I ask him.

"B-B-Because-" He completely lost the courage to continue on.

"_**BECAUSE WHAT?" **_I ask.

"_**BECAUSE I WANT YOU TO UNDERSTAND!" **_

"_**KEN!? STOP TELLING ME ALL THESE LIES! I KNOW THAT YOU DON'T THINK OF ME IN THAT WAY! I KNOW THAT SOMETHING IS WRONG AND I NEED TO KNOW WHAT IT IS TO HELP YOU! KEN PLEASE JUST TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG CAUSE IT HURTS TO SEE YOU LIKE THIS!" **_I scream.

"_**SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING DAISUKE!"**_ He yells.

"Then why don't you tell me _**everything**_," I tell him.

He starts everything off by telling me how he met Willis...

* * *

_**KEN'S FLASHBACK **_

_I was walking around the city looking for no one in particular. I turned left following the sidewalk and the idea of heading to my favorite music store popped into my head. I happily agreed and followed my instincts. I walked in and saw one of the most beautiful guys in my life. He took my breath away. _

_He looked at me as if he was expecting me to say something. I was like really and I mean **really** nervous at this point. I then began to notice the very sad look on his face and I had the biggest urge to just go over and comfort him. I made my move. _

"_Mind if I sit here?" I asked. _

"_No problem at all," was his reply. _

_We then started to talk about our favorite hobbies and all those things you tell a new friend. We both had a LOT in common. He was just making my heart beat faster and faster. Although I was cheering him up, I could still sense the grave sadness in his heart. _

"_What's wrong?" I asked. _

"_It's nothing, really," He replied. _

"_It's okay," I told as I held his shoulder in reassurance,"I'm here for you." _

_Although I wasn't prepared for his lengthy story, I did my best to listen. He told me about his relationship with TK and I was utterly shocked. He had such a sad story that I just had to help him..._

_**END OF FLASHBACK **_

* * *

Ken told me about what he did to keep his "promise" to Willis. It's just like Ken to be so selfless. At least he's being _**somewhat**_ happy now.

"Ken I think you're in love with Willis not me," I told him.

"_**No... NO I DON'T! DAISUKE DON'T YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND! I LOVE YOU NOT WILLIS! I JUST FELT SORRY FOR WILLIS! HE'S LIKE MY BESTFRIEND, BUT YOU DAISUKE... ARE SPECIAL TO ME!" **_He explained.

I now saw the problem with him... He's too engaged in helping Willis that he can't see his feelings for him. Although my plan to make him realize those feelings didn't work, I won't give up! I have to do this not only for Takeru and my safety but for Ken's sake.

_**Don't worry Ken. I'll do all I can to help you. I'll use my own courage and our friendship to do so. **_

* * *

CHAP 12 END

What will Ken do? What will Willis do? What is/are Takeru and Daisuke's plan(s)?

If you want to find out... Patiently wait till the next chapter or you can...review (Put some inspiration in it) so I can update faster! ^_^ So I hope you guys liked it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Walking Hope**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon whatsoever. If I did, there would be a Daikeru canon.**_

KawaiiDaikeru: Hey guys! Sorry for the 2 week wait x) I've tried to do this in between planning for fundraisers, extra-curriculars, and schoolwork, so please bare with me. Hope you like this Chapter! Again, I thank all of you who review and put your thoughts about the story. You guys are the best! I hope you guys review this Chapter and like it too! I LOVE ALL OF YOU! ^_^

* * *

Matt POV

Finally out of that cruddy hospital! Those people don't know what the hell they're doing. For once since the accident, I feel independent. I don't need anyone to babysit me. I take my first step outside the hospital and have my first taste of freedom. Normally, my dad would be here to pick me up, but he's too busy from work. He was reluctant to going to work, but I told him not to worry( At least he cares). Finally, I enjoy the moment as much as I can, but business comes first. I have to hunt, that son of a bitch, Willis and find my brother Takeru. Once I get my hands on him, he'll never know what hit him. I'll make him get the message of _**"NEVER MESS WITH YAMATO ISHIDA'S FAMILY OR FRIENDS"**_.

I was on the continue my mission until I hear someone calling my name...

"_**OH MAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!" **_He yells. I immediately recognized the voice. I was sincerely hoping that I was wrong. I turn my head to verify my suspicions, and I was _unfortunately _correct. It was Tai, with his wild hair, speeding towards me as if his life depended on it.

Although he's my best friend, I really don't want him to be caught up in this mess. I come up with a brilliant plan in my head to bait him away from the truth. I don't know if they drugged me if anything bad in the hospital, but I'm feeling joyfully sinister today.

"_**OH MAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!"**_ He yells again. I now notice that he's only several meters away from me. I feel blood flowing to my face and butterflies in my stomach. All the sinister feelings go away, and I'm here feeling confused and _thrown off. _Instead of performing my ingenious plans, I did the only thing that comes to mind... I run.

I just kept on running. It feels that I've run for... ten minutes? Could probably be 20 minutes. Anyhow, I notice that I ran to a very familiar place. I look around to see if I'm right. Although I'm seriously doubting it, I can't deny that this is the very spot of where it happened. It was where I almost died a several days ago. Suddenly, I remember my mission. It's returning with a burning passion. I reluctantly cross the street, but determination gets the best of me. Apparently, the memories of the crash aren't enough to stop me from finding Takeru. I cross the street and hear a voice...

"Had a feeling that you'd come back here," says the voice. I recognize the voice from before and unlike last time, I didn't run. I walk over to where the voice came from, and it wasn't that far from where I was at.

"How did you know that I'll be here?" I ask him. He then gives me and eerie silence. I was about to lose my cool and shout at him, but he _finally_ answers me.

"It seemed the most logical place for you to head. After all, you did just come from the hospital. The accident and Takeru would probably the first two things in your mind, right?" He says with fierce confidence. He was shockingly right. I always knew that this guy had a brain somewhere in there. It's just that it comes at very certain and crucial instances. As if on reflex, I voice out my thoughts.

"I always knew that there was a brain in there," I tell him. He smirks at my compliment. I get those butterflies in my stomach, but I swallow it up.

"Cmon, let's head to my place. You just got out of the hospital and you're going to act hero. You're still the same Matt when we were kids. Always chasing after your brother," he explains.

I laughed at his comment. It was _painfully_ true. I've always had and will look out for my brother no matter what, but I bet my college savings he'd do the same thing for Kari.

"It's true that I've never was a team player. Maybe my old habits are coming back to haunt me," I say.

"It's okay. But we should really tell the others now. We're going to _**need**_ help no matter what," He tells me. Again, he's horribly right. We _**REALLY REALLY**_ have to tell those guys someday.

"I couldn't agree more. Let's just get ready for a day of shouting and _**pain**_," I reply.

We walk around for several minutes till I feel tired. He volunteers to walk me home and I happily oblige. Unsurprisingly, the butterflies come again. As I contemplate on my hatred to these butterflies, I didn't notice that we've already arrived at my place. He shakes me out of my daydream and follows me inside.

Everything in the house seems as normal as it should be, but the only thing different is a note that I find on my door. It reads...

_**Dear Matt, **_

_**I'm working late tonight and I'm sorry I can't stay to help you get accustomed to home again. You're more than welcome to go stay at a friend's house. Just write a note of who and get your essentials. Again, sorry. **_

_**-Dad**_

I frown at the note. I really want to stay home with my dad. He's like the only family that's not lost or something now. Apparently, Tai, out of all people, notices my distress. He comes to my rescue like a damsel in need of rescuing.

"You can stay at my house...if you want?" He asks. I notice that something's different about him. I look into his eyes. I see...nervousness? WTF? This guy is never nervous. Never mind, I'll him about it later.

I then gather up all of my essentials and put them in an old schoolbag. I double-check my things just to be _extra sure_ that I didn't forget anything. I go out into the living room to find that the brown-haired boy was nowhere to be found. _**How could he possibly wander off? **_

I look into the kitchen to see if he's there, but he's not. I then walk into my dad's room and look in every single space he could fit in. I then look back in my room and saw nothing of him. I check in the bathroom in my room, but still no TAI! I finally check the last place in the house, the patio.

I looked at the patio and I felt incredibly stupid! It was obviously opened and it still was. I saw the wind blowing through the curtains and heard some of the honks from the cars down the streets. I walk up slowly towards the patio with a frightening intention in mind (I have such a devious mind). I walk through the slide door and I see him. It seems that he's looking at something which looks like a wallet. I sneak up behind him to see why and I swear I saw a picture of... _**me**_? I assumed he noticed my presence because he quickly slipped it back into his pocket and asked me if I was done.

I told him "yes", and we quickly exited my home.

_**Meanwhile...**_

* * *

TK POV

It's been how long since we've been in this "hell hole". Actually, it hasn't been that bad for me, but I can't say the same for my boyfriend. I worry ever second about him and it's starting to get to me. I swear that I could be eligible to be sent to a mental hospital! Like I said, I worry about him every nanosecond, but then Willis assures me that he's going to be alright.

He explains to me that Ken won't dare do anything to Daisuke. He reluctantly admits that Ken loves Daisuke too much to do anything of major harm to the boy. It calms my nerves for a second, but the relief quickly washes away.

Anyways, ever since Willis poured out to me about his feelings and everything of the sort, we've come up with plans. To be _**damn**_ honest, it's really hard coming up with plans knowing that your target is a five-star genius. It's never easy for me isn't it. Actually, it's never easy for pretty much everyone.

"TK, you've gotta calm the fuck down," he tells me. Unfortunately, his attempts to soothe my nerves are in vain. I continue to look "crazy-eyed", hyperactive, and unstable. Willis sometimes calls me a ticking time bomb or something on those lines. If only he was in my shoes, he'd realize how I feel.

"I'm okay," I lie to him. Obviously, he didn't fall for my lie, but decided to stop pressing on. Like he said, I'm like a ticking time bomb. I'm just getting pretty twitchy at this moment. Okay, pretty twitchy is a _**total understatement**_. I'm just like all out ADHD! I look at myself and notice another reason he wants me to calm down.

I can't stop fumbling my fingers and hands around and I keep tapping my foot. If one foot get tired, I switch to the other, and the cycle continues over and over. This is just too suspenseful for me, and I hate every second of it. I just want everything to be FUCKING FIXED ALREADY!

"You're losing it aren't you?" He asks me out of nowhere. To be honest, I knew that the questions was coming, but I was still shocked.

"How the hell can you be calm at a time like this!?" I ask him. I really know that I'm losing it now because I usually hold any aggression inside, but it just wants to burst out _**now!**_ I'm just wondering how the fuck is he calm, and I'm on the verge of my grip on reality.

"I'm actually not. I just try my best to not show it. I could probably teach you a thing or two about keeping your cool," he says.

"_**NO!**_" I shout. I seriously gotta stop shouting. I'm killing my own ears!

"So what exactly do you want to do, Sir Takeru?" He jokes while I give him my death glare. It really isn't the best time in the world to make jokes about me, and he should really _**GET THAT INTO HIS FUCKING HEAD!**__" _

"Why don't we talk about how you're going to approach Ken again? Just to make sure you don't screw is over? I ask. I know that this is an uncomfortable topic for him. It's exactly why I choose it. Karma's really a bitch.

"Uh..." He begins to sweat like there's no tomorrow. If you could just see the look on his face, you'd be laughing your ass off too!

"Well?" I ask him.

* * *

Kari POV

"**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"** I hear my alarm ringing. I flutter my eyes open and start to get up. I'm in a pretty good mood this morning, but I can't say the same for my brother...

"**_KARI! TURN THAT BLOODY DEVICE OFF! YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE UP MATT!"_** yells my brother. I get up and walk up to the alarm and do as my brother commands. I look over to the beds and see the two boys.

Tai's sleeping in his top bunk as usual with Matt sleeping in my bottom bunk. I let him sleep in it because I felt bad for making him sleep on the floor. Although we had an argument about it, I as usual was victorious! If you want to know how I can manipulate people so easily, it comes in two words. Puppy-eyes.

Anyways, I climb up the ladder leading to the top bunk to wake up Tai. Today's the day they're going to tell the others about Daisuke and Takeru. Once I reach the top, I start to shake my brother gently. As expected, it didn't work, so I shook him more vigorously. Still, he didn't budge. Now I was getting pissed, because if I wake him up he'll get grumpy, but if I leave him he'll whine at me for not waking him up.

Since I was through with this game, I just screamed in his ear "**TAICHI YOU BETTER WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!**" Fortunately, it my idea worked. He wakes up.

"Okay, okay, I'm up. You don't need to get all worked up about it," He replied as he goes to wake up Matt. I just whistle at him and give him my evil eye. He cringes at my horrid response. After that, I head out of the room and start to make breakfast. I go out into the kitchen to find my mom already making breakfast. What a surprise?! The thing is that my parents aren't really morning people, so it would be a shocker to find my mom doing something this early (a.k.a 7:00 A.M).

"Morning mom!" I beam. "You need help with that?" I ask her.

"It would be a big help Kari! Thank you," she replies.

After about 10 more minutes of prepping and cooking, my mom and I finally finish breakfast. Also on cue are Tai, my dad, and Matt, who are starving. I'd seriously pay money to see their mesmerized faces when they saw the food.

Anyways, we begin to eat while my parents ask us questions on what are we going to do today. Immediately, I become uneasy. I really don't like talking about Takeru and Dai being missing, and it is accompanied with me hating it with a passion.

We tell them that we're going to hang out with friends at the park, and that we won't be home till like some time in the afternoon. They nod their heads and each of us (Tai, Matt, and I) let out sighs of relief. I get up and put my dishes in the sink to go ahead and shower. I cut my shower short realizing that we don't have that much time till the meeting.

It look at the clock and it's eight o'clock and the meeting is at nine. My brother and I finish showering, but Matt's has been busy taking his time. Like how everyone else thinks, Matt grooms himself like a girl. It's no lie, and he hasn't denied any of our claims. Anyways, my brother and I wait for about 20 more minutes till the blonde came out of my brother's room _fresh as a daisy_.

We head outside of our apartment after telling my parents that we're leaving. We leave the house early because we _**have**_ a slight detour. Our small little group walks for about 15 minutes till we see Daisuke's house in view. Tai knocks on the door and Mrs. Motomiya is quick to answer. She greets and welcomes us into her humble abode.

We all walk into the house and soon the kitchen to find Daisuke's sister Jun putting her finishing touches on some delicious snacks. Yes, she made snacks specifically for this meeting, and yes, she's coming with us. She is Dai's sister after all.

"Hey Tai! Hey Kari! _**HEY MATT!**_" She says and squeal/shouts the last part. Apparently, she still has her little obsession of Matt which by instinct makes Matt a bit uncomfortable. Fortunately, the two put this awkwardness aside and get down to business.

"Are you guys ready to tell the others?" Jun asks.

"Yeah we are!" yells my brother.

"Even though there's a high chance that they'll tear you to shreds for not telling them sooner?" I add in.

"We have good reason to do so!" defends Matt.

A few minutes later, Jun finished her _perfect snacks_. We then pack everything up and head out to the park. After the 10 minutes walk over there, we set down the blanket and wait for the others to arrive. One by one they come and sit. They look at Jun weirdly. They're probably wondering what she's doing here. I just hope the other take the news well...

* * *

Daisuke POV

"Ken... please stop," I beg.

"**STOP TELLING ME WHO TO DO YOU IDIOT!**" He shouts in my ear.

Just for your information, Ken's been torturing me for the past... I don't know how long it's been. I just know that I'm going to need a _**lot**_ of bandages when someone saves. That is _**IF**_ someone saves me. I'm just hoping my Keru-chan is having a better time than me. I swear once I get my hands on Willis and Ken they're seriously going to regret ever doing this.

As I was entrapped by my thoughts, Ken begins to whip me again in the ass. He's been abusing me so much that I'm used to the pain. It seriously doesn't hurt unless he hits me in a new place or tries a new technique.

I've tried to convince Ken to stop doing this because it's utterly ridiculous! He is just in his bull-headed mode now, like my normal self. I now realize that this is how the others must feel about me when I'm like this. It's complete torture! I don't know how they could survive!

"_**Ken you gotta stop this! It's all out stupid!" **_I yell at him with all my might. Sadly, he's hardly convinced as usual.

"_**YOU KNOW WHO'S STUPID AROUND HERE! IT'S YOU DUMBASS!"**_ He argues. It's the same thing he said last time. I'm getting really tired with him saying the same thing just with different words. It's driving me **_nuts_**!

"Ken..._**WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS**_" I scream. I know that screaming isn't the best thing to do now, but it's all I can do. It's a bad habit.

"_**BECAUSE I WANT YOU TO REALIZE HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU DAISUKE!**_" he hollers. He's still hiding behind the same excuses again isn't he.

"_**KEN, WHEN WILL YOU REALIZE THAT I DO NOT LOVE YOU! I LOVE TAKERU! TAKERU TAKAISHI!" **_I yell with pride. It wasn't my intention, but he was obviously jealous.

"_**Why Daisuke... why can't you love me? It's all I want..." **_he pouts. Talk about being bipolar... I know I'm not the best psychologists, but I can sometimes give some really good advice.

"Ken, love is really not a choice. It's a feeling. You might think you love someone, but the truth is that you really love someone else. I for one know that I love Takeru," I explain.

"_**THIS IS BULL-"**_ He cuts himself off trying to see who just walked into the room. "Willis?"

"Yes, Ken, It's me, and we _**need** _to talk," he says sternly...

* * *

CHAP 13 END

How will the other Digi-destined react? What is Willis going to tell Ken?

OMG! Major cliffhangers! Sorry for the long wait hope it's worth it xD Again PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
